What to do, when your daughter is perverted
by Helapayne
Summary: Amu's Daughter comes from the future to prevent a disaster, but she brings her lover, who is her twin brother to help. Amu faces danger and love. Maybe even death. I suck at reviews so please read!
1. Enter, Aerona, perverted cat girl

Hela~ I am back!!

Kuro~ great another story

Yoko~ Yayaya

Mika~ now we can get reviews again

Kuro~ err…

Hela~ what is wrong?

Kuro~ you are using my looks for the main character of the story

Hela~ it's based off you yes, but only in looks

Yoko~ hopefully she doesn't die

Hela~ you're still mad at that

Yoko~ YES

Hela~ you were reborn not dead

Yoko~ you made so many cry, it was wrong murderer

Mika~ Hela does not own Shugo Chara or its characters

Hela~ also I changed some ages, Amu, Tadgay- I mean Tadase, Nagi, and Rima are 15, Kukai and Utau are 16, Ikuto is 18. Chapter 42 never exited, Ikuto did not leave, Amu was still after Tadase but Easter was destroyed…or not ;D.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Normal POV~

"I have to go to the past" said a girl

"Why?" asked a boy

"Because mom told me to, I will miss you brother" she hugged her brother. She had to go on this mission to save her family.

"Remember, if you need me call my name Ok Aerona" He said

"See ya later Akio" Said Aerona-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story is about a young girl needing to get experience with fighting. Her world is in danger from an old enemy with new powers, and She needs to find the cause in the problem, which will bring her back to the past. Were she was not born, not even thought of. A time where her mother and father were only friends, ish. She had to go in a time where her mother was her age. A high Schooler and her, father a graduating. This is where the story starts. This is where the girl starts her journey to save her world.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Amu's POV~

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Errr…" The alarm will never give me any rest.

"Amu you have to hurry if you don't want to miss your first day of High school!"

I jumped out of bed; I had to change to my new uniform. It was a white shirt covered with a black vest. I had a skirt that hit mid thigh, Black with white trim. I added black leg warmers with pink strips. I found it all gothic. I also had a arm band with a cross on it, Ikuto gave it to me for my birthday. It is good we are friends in a way. Tadase told me that he did not like me anymore. I was sad but got over it. We did not have the "Guardians" but we still met after school in the Royal gardens at the elementary school, the chairs are bigger though. Ikuto still comes by every now and then but he is busy with making up school stuff.

After awhile, I was ready for school.

"Hi mom dad and Ami, Bye mom dad and Ami" I ran out the door and down the street. Finally I made it to school before the bell rang. I was so tired, I wanted to fall asleep. I barly noticed that Rima was next to me.

"Almost late again huh Amu"

"Yea, I forgot today was the first day"

"Yea, anyway there is a new student today" she said.

"Class, please welcome Ikeda Aerona"

"Hai" the whole class shouted

She had midnight blue hair, it was shoulder length. Her eyes were honey colored just like mine. She had a cross on with green, light blue, dark blue, yellow, and pink in the squares. She was tall for a girl, she had a strong aura about her.

She looked at the whole class and then looked me in the eyes, then she… Smirked. Not just any smirk, Ikuto's smirk.

I felt things crawling up my back. She looked at me and then to the class.

"I am Ikeda Aerona but just call me Aerona. I like to sing, dance and the violin, I also cook, draw and play sports, and hopefully become a friend" then she bowed. Not just any bow, she bowed with her hand across her waist, like a prince.

"OHHHHH!! SO DREAMY" the girls shouted

"SO COOL!!!" said the boys

"looks like she is confused about her gender" Rima whispered to me

"I don't think so miss" she looked at Rima, looks like she heard what she said. Rima just sat back into her seat and pouted.

"I just like to act like a boy" she said.

"Well there is a boy who acts like a girl, so now we are balanced" she looked at Nagi, he knew. He sighed and tried to ignore the glare.

"Well miss, I would not even care" she walked up to Rima and placed a finger under her chin to make her look into her eyes. When Rima looked in her eyes she was in a trance. Her cheeks became a rosy color.

Rima was blushing, Rima of all people. Aerona just smirked and walked up to the teacher with her hands in her pockets in her jacket.

"So Sensei, where will I sit" The teacher then went into a trance. She was powerful with her eyes.

"Any where you like Miss Ikeda" she smiled with a blush. Then she shook her head to come back to reality. The students laughed.

Aerona just snickered at the teacher.

"I will sit…there" she pointed to the seat behind me, the one Tadase was at.

"I am afraid I am sitting here Ikeda-san"

"dear me, then I will have to move you kiddy" she shook her head and walked over.

She jumped on top of the desk and looked down at Tadase.

"If you don't move I will make you" she looked at him and he looked at her. Tadase then picked up his stuff and moved to the deck next to Nagi. He looked pissed, Aerona just sat down and took out a note book.

~Later~

*RIIIIING*

"YES" it was lunch time. My favorite part of the day.

I of course sat with Tadase, Nagi, Rima, and Kukai. Yaya was still in middle school so we did not have her here.

"That new girl is a royal pain" Tadase said

"I think she needs a attitude adjustment" Rima said with a pissed look.

"I don't know, making Rima blush is a very hard job, I kind of like her already" Nagi said. Both Tadase and Rima glared at him.

"I haven't seen her yet, what does she look like?" Kukai asked

"Well…" I started

"Hi Amu waz up?" Utau came in and sat down next to me. Rima still had a piss look on her face.

"did you guys see the new girl, she acts like a totally prince, she is so dreamy… for a girl" Utau quickly corrected herself.

"Anyway, she has blue hair, honey eyes like mine, a cross with pink, light blue, dark blue, yellow, and green in the squares, she is tall for a girl and likes to hypnotize girls" I said with one breath.

"Well then, may be she is gay" we all laughed. But then we stopped except for Kukai. She was standing right behind him.

"Just so you know sporty, I am not gay, girls are just so fun to tease" the she smirked and walked off.

"Wait!!" Utau said, Aerona turned around. Utau stood up and circled her.

"You look familiar, have we meet?" Utau asked.

"Yes, she had a finger under her chin and looked deep in her eyes.

"In your dreams" she said seductively. Utau blushed and looked like she melted. Aerona snapped her out of it by laughing. I guess she didn't care if we heard her laugh. No one was around because we were outside.

"Sorry, I get that from my father" she said

"Well your father sounds like a pig" Rima said

"Yes, that is what my mom said to" she looked at Rima, Rima turned her head so she could not see her eyes.

"Is it ok if I bring my chara's out, they are hungry and want out"

"You have Chara's?" Tadase asked

"Yea, want to see them?" she said

"Sure" I said trying to stay cool and spicy.

There were three chara's that popped out of her bag.

One was blue with a burette covering most of her short hair and cat ears, the outfit was tomboyish, a large size shirt with baggy jeans, skateboard in hand. She had a smirk on her face. Finally she had a pair of headphones on over the ears, under the hat.

The other was purple with a head mic and a pop outfit on, tight graphic tee, with skinny jeans, converse and a cute belt. Her hair was long and had body but yet straight. She looked very cheerful and spirited. She also had a small pair of wings. Angel wings to be exact.

The last one that came out, this one color was black, with a scythe, the hair was curled like dark Dia, but the color was blue. There was emotion in the eyes but it was faint. The chara had cat ears and had a tight tube top that only covered her chest with black jeans. There was a small jacket that was as long as the top, but covered her shoulders. She had headphones on just like the first one but they were only black and white. She had angel wings but they were black, like a fallen angel.

" those are cool looking Chara's " Utau said.

"What are there names~desu" all the chara's popped up since there were others.

"My name is Darcie" said the black one

"Mine is Lala" said the purple one

"I am Sanyu" said the tomboy

"we are the DLS" Sanyu and Lala said in a power ranger like stance. Darcie just rolled her eyes and floated away.

"Commoner, I am the one you ask to leave or not"

"I answer to no one, especially ego mastic kings like you" Darcie said

"Darcie be nice, they are going to be our new friends so please" Aerona told Darcie.

Darcie rolled her eyes but then grew a huge smirk, the smirk that give your goose bumps, goose bumps.

"Any way, I come from America , I was wondering if you guys will help me train" Aerona said.

"Why do you act the way you do?" Rima asked her randomly

"I told you, I inherit that trait from my father"

"What about your mother?"

"she inherited her denseness ~nya" said Sanyu

"Shut up" Aerona said with a pout face.

"Any way, will you guys let me train with you?"

"Why?"

"We have a problem in America with X eggs, I hear that Japan had a good team to fight, so my team sent me over here to learn from the best"

I have to admit, I blushed at the news. Tadase took it all to his head.

"Fine, if it is to learn then we will train you, but you have to listen to our rules"

"Can't do that" she said with a serious face. I looked at her with a sigh, here we go.

"What do you mean?"

"I am a cat, I do what I want when I want" she said

"Err…if you don't play but our rules then no training"

"How about you train me and forget about the rules?"

This went on for ten minutes before I finally blew it.

"I WILL TRAIN HER" I said, more like yelled. Everyone looked at me in shock.

Aerona looked with confusion but it turned into a smirk.

"Alright, the joker will teach joker"

"You're a joker?" asked Nagi

"Yes, I have the same ability to transform" she pulled out a humpty lock.

"This lock acts the same way your lock does, it is it's twin" she explained. I looked at her lock, it looked just like mine but older.

"I though that there was only one lock" Tadase said, he did not believe this girl, not fully anyway.

"Well kiddy, you thought wrong" I didn't know what was going on but I had to stop the fight.

"Aright, so where do I meet you for your training?"

"What?"

"Where is your house, my parents don't have any idea about this, I can't have random people at my house all the time"

"Oh, we can meet in the park"

"where?" I asked her

"The gazebo, I like that place a lot, you will hear me" just like that she jumped in to the air and into a tree.

"I'll see you later _Amu-chan_" she said my name very slowly. She reminded me to much of him. It's scary!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hela~ Yayaya first chapter done

Kuro~ great job!!

Mika~ now the other story

Kuro~ What?

Mika~ you didn't hear?

Hela~ I will be making a story about me entering the Shugo Chara world. I have had this idea for a while and I am dieing to put it on paper, or in this case, in digital.

Kuro~…

Yoko~ A lot of work to do

Hela~ yea, please R&R

Kuro~ ERRR… WHY!!!

Hela~ ^^;


	2. She is YOUR daughter not mine

Hela~ Thanks , clowny down4evur, and Himeka Tsukiyomi for reviewing

Kuro~ Hela when are you going to release the other story?

Hela~ when I finish the plan

Kuro~?

Yoko~ she has to figure out the ending so she could work towards it.

Mika~ yes, she also has to figure out what each character is suppose to gain during the story

Kuro~ have you figured that out with this story

Hela~ everything but the ending, I am almost done though ^^

Kuro~ there is going to be death isn't there

Hela~ ^^;

Mika~ Hela's death scene are always good

Yoko~ *sighs* Hela does not own Shugo chara or any other material

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Aerona's POV~

Ok, now I need to find a place to sleep. I think if I walked to dads old house I would not be welcomed. It is hard to live here, Usually I would just be home by now waiting for mom to come home with little Yoko.

"Hey lady, you want to have some fun tonight?" asked a ugly loser. I admit that I am tall for my age but I do not look over 17. I guess I have to blame my dad for that. Then again, I should not be walking down dark alleys. I will just blame dad for that to.

"No thank you, I have to get going" I swung my bag over my shoulders and my hand on my hip. I walked past him and kept walking.

"Your missing on a great night" he said, I looked at him and then he gave me a grin with his teeth missing.

"The only thing you can do is knock me out due to your smell" I said as I covered my mouth with my hand.

"What did you say bitch, I will pound you!!" He came at me. But I was quicker, not hard, I character changed with Darcie to get out of the alley and I jumped on roofs of buildings. I looked down at the idiot wondering where I went off to.

"He looks like a ant~ nya" Sanyu said

"Yea but we need to get going, I am hungry for some food" so I walked down a street unknown to me. But I saw some one I did know, Dad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Amu POV~

I was sitting on my bed thinking of Aerona, she acted so much like him. I could not help it.

She flirt with all the girls saying "they are fun to tease". Then she treated Tadase like a kid even though she is the same age, I think. Then she had that smirk, that annoying smirk.

"Errr… why does that girl act like Ikuto so much?"

"Maybe she is related" Ran said

"Maybe, but then why didn't she say that?" I asked.

"Maybe she wants to get to know use first?" Miki said

"*sigh* well I should take a shower" I stood up but then heard my door open. It was Ikuto.

"Ikuto? What are you doing here? I thought that you were busy"

"I just wanted to see my strawberry again" he walked over to me, then he hugged me. I blushed and stuttered.

"W-w-wait what are you doing?"

"Hugging you, are you really that dense?"

"NO, anyway I was wondering if you have any relatives who are girls besides Utau" I asked

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Well there is this a new girl in my class who acts just like you"

"What do you mean?"

"She likes to tease girls because it's fun, she has chara's with cat ears, and she smirks just like you, and she has your hair, and attitude towards Tadase"

"I don't know, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering if you knew"

"If you guys want to know about me just ask" I turned to my screen door and there she was.

"What the heck are you doing here?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out" Aerona said… with a smirk

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Ikuto POV~

I had to admit, this girl did look like me in some ways, but the eyes looked like Amu's. They were honey colored, but everything else looked like me.

"Who are you?"

"I am Aerona, I saw that this is Amu's house and thought I should come and visit" she then smiled a normal smile. Which reminded me of Amu's.

"Well why do you look like Ikuto?"

"Wow, you really are dense aren't you" she said, I snickered in my head because I knew it was true.

"I am not!, what do you mean, is it that obvious?" Amu said

"Well to me it is, I mean how many clues do I need to give you?"

"You gave me clues?"

"Yea, my necklace has pink, green, light blue and dark blue, symbolizing my parents. My hair is dark blue but my eyes are honey colors. I play violin but I also sing some, my chara's are cats, and I have a humpty lock"

I thought about it but I did not come up with anything.

"Not even you Ikuto? Man you guys are slow in this time period"

"What do you mean time period?" I asked

"I am not from this time, I am from 20 years into the future" she said

"What?" me and Amu said in unison.

"Now with that clue it should be easier to find out" she then jump of the balcony into the dark.

"What the hell was that?" I asked

"That was Aerona, she is the girl I was talking about" I looked over to the window and found a rose. It was red and it had a note.

We will miss you

~Mom and Dad

"Amu, is this from your family?" I asked

"No, it's in my handwriting"

"Why?"

"I don't know, what about the dad part, it's not in my handwriting" I looked at it closer and saw that it was in mine. Aerona must have dropped it while jumping out.

"Do you think that she is…" I said

"She said that she was from 20 years in the future right?"

"Yea, so it is possible for her to be… our child"

"WHAT!" Amu shouted, I covered my ears.

"SHHH, do you want your parents to find out"

"What d-d-do you mean our child?"

"Think about it Amu, she has your eyes and smile, my smirk, my hair, she plays violin and that necklace is the same color as our chara's"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Amu's POV~

"Her, being OUR child?" I said in shock, because that means I would have… With… Ikuto!

"You said that she does not like Tadase right?" Ikuto asked

"Yea, she told him that she was not going to listen to him" I thought about it and it would make sense.

"When will you see her again?" Ikuto asked

"Tomorrow at the Gazebo in the park"

"I will be coming with you so we can prove it"

"Alright, meet me at the park west entrance at 8 am, tomorrow"

"fine, don't be late, _honey"_

_I blushed and tried to hit him but he jumped off before I could do anything. _

_This was to much, finding out that I had a kid with Ikuto. I wanted to blow, maybe it was a accident. But that would be worse then marrying him, wait marrying him. My cheeks felt as hot as the sun. _

_Do I like Ikuto? Maybe, but marrying him is a scary thought. Aerona said she is from 20 years in the future and she is 15 so that means we will marry in 5 years. I can't believe all of this, I will marry Ikuto in five years then have a child. Did I have more, what about everyone else? Did they have kids? Did she know?. _

_I have so many questions to ask her tomorrow. I need to know why she went back to the past also. If I can find you, it would be nice, maybe I can help her._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_~Aerona POV~_

_Judging by the scream, I think they figured it our._

"_I guess the rose was a nice touch" I said _

"_Yea, but they are slow, not to think that you are their daughter" said Lala giggling_

"_Well, they know now so lets get some food~ nya"_

"_How about that fish stuff, the one Dad likes" I asked_

"_The chocolate one?" Darcie said_

"_Yea that stuff"_

"_Sounds good" Darcie answered_

_We walked in the dark hunting for some chocolate fish stuff._

_~Later~_

"_Yum, that was good" said Lala_

"_Yea, look at the moon, it is so big" I said_

"_Yea, the moon looks beautiful, but it looks better in our time" Darcie said_

"_Yea, but I need to learn how to fight before I can go back"_

"_But you can fight, you can transform with me and the others"_

"_Yes but I need to know more, at least that is what mom said"_

"_Maybe we could stop the event from happening~ nya" said Sanyu_

"_Maybe, then we can save Ronin" I said_

"_You still miss him don't you?" Darcie said_

"_Yea, but if I go back now, I won't solve anything" I said with confidence _

"_I guess we can stay here longer, but I don't want to get attached to this time, other wise it will be to hard to go back" said Darcie_

"_*giggle* yea, but it will be fun hanging out with mom and dad when they were my age" I said as I fell asleep in he light of the moon._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hela~ sorry it is so short!_

_Kuro~ It's fine, no one will care_

_Yoko~ please remember to R&R_

_Mika~ see you later ^^_


	3. Explain please!

Hela~ Ch. 3!!!  
Kuro~ are we going to add music or are we just going to make it all plain?  
Yoko~ there will be music!!! Right?  
Hela & Mika~ of course  
Kuro &Yoko~ *sigh* good  
Hela~ any way, thanks reviewers for reading my story XD  
Kuro~ if you have songs you want us to add n any story, pm them to Hela  
Mika~ We love PM's!!!  
Yoko~ remember, if this is the first story you read by Hela, read her other one "The Great story of Hated Love"  
Hela~ it is final finished and I am very happy about it  
Kuro~ besides your sister tried to kill you for making her cry *snickers*  
Hela~ it was 105 outside and she was already pissed  
Yoko~ did not help much  
Mika~ Hela does not own Shugo Chara, music, English, characters, or parks  
Hela~ why did you say English?  
Mika~ Just covering everything

~Amu's POV~  
*in the park at 8:15 am*  
Err… he is late. Aerona will get mad if I don't show up on time. I will just blame him for all my problems (a/n: mother like daughter XD)  
"Don't worry he will be here soon" said ran trying to cheer me up.  
"Yea, but I don't want to interrogate Aerona when she is in a bad mood" I snapped  
Finally Ikuto shows up. I thought I would kill him if it wasn't the fact that Utau was with him…WAIT UTAU IS WITH HIM?

"Sorry, but Yoru spilled the news while Utau was in my house" Ikuto said with a frown  
"I want to talk to Aerona again, I knew that she looked familiar and I want to ask some questions too!"

"Well your going to have to wait in line, I have a bunch of questions to ask to" I took out a pad of paper with a list of questions I wrote last night. Utau looked at me and then the list. She shrugged it off and we walked over to where Aerona told me to meet her.

That is when I heard a song in the background. It was calming but nice, I felt my heart was warming up.

(Once upon a broken heart, don't own)

* * *

Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a way to start again  
What I wouldn't give for a friend

There was no love in my life  
There was no light in my eyes  
All the tears that I had cried and cried  
Seemed like they'd never end

And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you

Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

Long ago and far away  
I could never dream of the day  
That your love would come my way and stay  
And sweep me away and I

Never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you

Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

this is the way a fairytale feels  
This is the way I know it's real  
'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals

And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you

Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine  


* * *

I saw that she was playing the violin while some one else was singing. I thought it was very nice song.

"Thanks a lot, I just wanted to know if the violin sounded nice with it" She told the other girl.  
"Your welcome, by the way, great song" the other girl ran off with a boy and Aerona put away the violin and looked at us.

"Took you long enough, I was waiting her forever" she said  
"You said 8 am"  
"I said before 8 am" I looked at her and she only smirked.  
"But I will let you off this time, so what is your first question?"  
"How did you know…"  
"I left the rose in your rose, the future you told me to so that you two would believe me"  
She had me there, I could not think of a comeback. I guess it was I who wrote the note.

"So what do you want to know, I can't answer to much because I have already change the future as it is" she told us.  
"I want to know why you are here" Ikuto asked  
"I am here because I am trying to save my friends from HSM"  
"what is HSM?" Utau asked

"Besides the worst movie ever, anyway it stands for "High Standing Masters", Easters rival"  
"Wouldn't that make them the good guys?" I asked  
"No, they are very bad guys, they stole Easter's research and now they are after the embryo"  
"So Easter is not evil?" Ikuto asked  
"No, mom owns Easter"  
At that moment both Ikuto and Utau looked at me. There was a very awkward silent's.

"Why do I own Easter?"  
"Well father became a famous Violinist and Aunt Utau became a famous singer. Ikuto had no time to run the business so you did instead" Aerona explained.

"Ok, that explains one thing, now tell us more about HSM"  
"The music sucked and the dancing was cheesy" she said with a smirk.

"Not the movie, the company" Utau snapped with her hands on her hips.

"I guess your still the same Aunt Utau, well HSM is owned by one man, no one has seen his face but he rules the company with a iron fist, he despises Easter because of some event in the past. When I entered Middle School I entered a club as know as the Guardians, like your club you have, of course we have a king, jack, queen, and Ace, but we have two Jokers"

"Why do you have two Jokers?" I asked  
"Because of my twin Brother" she said  
"Wait, you have a brother?"  
"and a younger sister" she corrected me  
"What is your brother like?" Utau asked  
"One word, klutz, he is so much like mom, I mean his hair is red, his eyes are blue, but he always does the cooking and such, he is very active in sports and often plays his guitar in the garage. He is the total opposite of me, he blushes so easily, but he is good with advise, I have to give him that" Aerona closed her eyes, she crossed her arms then smiled and chuckled.  
"Remembering him gives me joy, he always does the stupidest of things, I am surprise that he is related to you Ikuto, I love teasing him so much"

"What is his name?" I asked  
"Akio, he said that after a few weeks he might come here to, if I don't return, he is always worried about me it's cute"  
I smiled thinking about what Akio would look like, I wanted to meet him. I want to talk to him and laugh. I was smiling just thinking about meeting him.  
Aerona looked at me with a faint smile, it looked sad. I stopped smiling to look at Aerona. She turned around and went to her violin.  
"Are you going to train me or not?" Aerona asked in a voice that held pain.  
"What's wrong Aerona?" I touched her shoulder and she snapped back about to slap me.  
She quickly shook her head and put on a fake smile.  
"Sorry, so what are you going to teach me?" I looked at her then shrugged it off  
"Lets fight real quick to see where you are at" I told her,

I still had her face in my mind, the face she gave me when she smacked my hand away. It was filled with anger and pain. I felt like I did something wrong.

~3 hours later~  
We were both tired. I had to admit that Aerona was good, but she needs to believe in herself more.

"Aerona your really good"  
"Thanks, your not bad your self" She sipped her ramen, more like chugged them. She ate a X-large bowel in one chug.  
"Ahh, another bowel please" she ate it faster then Utau. To me that is a record in history.  
"Are you challenging me brat?"  
"Depends, hag" sparks were flying between Utau and Aerona. I felt the table melting due to the fire.  
"Eat my dust Hag" Aerona yelled as she chugged the Ramen  
"You first Brat" Utau said

The whole shop started to watch as Utau and Aerona battle. I couldn't help but laugh. It was so funny how both of them were serious. After 50 bowls both of them stopped at the same time. The owner laughed and told them that it was on the house, if he could take a picture of the two of them. They both agreed and took a picture. They were back to back, with peace signs and smirks, the exactly same smirk.

"That was fun" Utau said  
"Yea, I have never had that much fun since Uncle Kukai challenged me"  
We all looked at her. What does she mean by Uncle Kukai?  
"Oh, umm… forget I said it" she started to walk off. I looked at Utau who was blushing, I knew what she was thinking about.

She married Kukai,

I wonder if they had kids?

~Future~  
"We need her to hurry up" said the king  
"she has only been there for two days sir" said the jack  
"Well she is taking to long" King said  
"I think she will be fine" said the queen drinking from her tea  
"If she does not hurry I think I will go there after her, doesn't she know that she needs to hurry to save Ronin" said the Ace  
"don't worry, I will give her another week before I go after her" said the joker, Akio.

Hela~ remember to R&R  
Kuro~ you need more music  
Hela~ I added a song already  
Kuro~ need more  
Mika~ don't worry looking at the ending there are a lot of songs  
Yoko~ those are for the death scene Mika  
Hela~ Any who, thanks!!!


	4. Brotherly love

Hela~ I do not own Shugo Chara or its characters!!!  
Kuro~ jumping the gun a little bit?  
Yoko~ she is trying to finish the story  
Hela~ no I just want to start the story.  
Mika~ that is good, eagerness  
Hela~ I am to scared to end the story  
Mika~ we, the ending is very nice  
Kuro~ if you're a cereal killer  
Yoko~ KURO, watch your tongue  
Hela~ *emo corner*  
Yoko~ *sighs*

~Normal POV~  
School went on as normal. Aerona would flirt with the girls during passing time. At lunch she sat with her mother and her friends… and Tadase. She was having a great time. After school she would learn more fighting skills and hang out with her mom.

Aerona felt happy but yet alone.

She could not have any of them recall any memories she had of her childhood because they haven't happen yet. All she could do is make new memories with her mother. She wanted to know her more, she knew about her father, but not much about mom. Only Akio hanged around mom, he was a momma's boy of course, and she was a daddy's girl. But she always sought after, to play Mom's little angel.

"Let's go to a club" she said  
"What?" Amu answered  
"A music club, a place to dance, like a party"  
"We could have a party at my house" said Nagi  
"That sounds like fun" Amu said  
"Sounds like a dull party" snapped Rima  
"Ok, we will have a party at Nagi's, when?" Aerona asked  
"Lets have it Friday, my mother will be out of town so we don't bother her"  
"Great idea" yelled Kukai  
"Yea, it has been over a week since Aerona got here so we need a party" Utau cheered  
"That sets it, party at Nagi's house on Friday, Nagi and Amu will set up and I will get food, does anyone have a Karaoke machine?" asked Aerona  
"I do" said Utau  
"Good, I have a few CD's we could use"  
"You guys can even invite friends if you wish, I know I will invite Yaya" said Nagi  
"Could I invite Ikuto?" asked Utau  
"NO" said Tadase, the first word he said in a while.  
"Why not, he is my brother" pouted Utau  
"He is a thieving cat, I don't want him around" answered Tadase  
"Aerona, would you mind if I bring Ikuto?" Utau had the biggest pair of puppy eyes. Aerona didn't have a problem but she did not want to cause problems. So she smirked.  
"That all depends on Nagi, I don't care, I think Ikuto is pretty cool so I would approve him" It was all up to Nagi. Friend ship or eyes. Utau and Tadase had a firm glare at him. He had to think of something to move on.  
"Ikuto can not enter the front door of the house" Nagi had made a loophole in he contract so he would not be at fault of Ikuto's apperence at the party.  
Utau pouted at first then she figured it out. Aerona knew it right off the bat. So did Rima and Kukai, the only ones in the dark were Amu and Tadase.

"Now that it is settled, lets make a list of food for the party" Aerona ended the silent's.

~ Future~  
"Hurry Akio! I can't keep the tunnel open for any longer" a women shouted  
"But mom, I need you to come with me"  
"Akio, there are soldiers every where, you need to leave, I have no time left, you have to change that" the women had tears coming out of her eyes.  
"But…"

No buts, go, I have to help your father…"  
"STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR" said the cops  
" RUN NOW AKIO"

*Shot shot*

"MOM!!!"  
the boy ran into the time portal closing it so the cops could not follow.  
"Sir, I am sorry to say this but the boy got away" said the commander  
"Well, figure how to open the portal and were he went, before I kill you"

~Aerona's POV (right before the party)~  
What is this bad feeling? I have had the creeps all day today, I feel something is wrong. I have to hurry and finish training.  
"What is wrong Aerona?" Ikuto was with me, shopping for food.  
"Nothing, just have a icky feeling that's all" I faked a smile. I knew he noticed but he did not comment.

"Any way, we should get some strawberries with chocolate" he said  
"That sounds good, are they in season?"  
"Yea, we should be able to go down town to find some fresh ones" We walked and talked the whole day. He told me about times he teased mom, and about Tadase. I learned a lot about mom from him. Usually we would talk about me and my school life, my friends and such.

"Hey guys wait up!" I saw Kukai running to catch up  
"I see it is father daughter time" I quickly looked at Kukai in surprise. He did not know that I was his daughter, did he?  
"How did…"  
"Utau told me, I tickled her till she spilled the beans"  
I sighed, I should have known Utau would be weak in Kukai presence, she always is.

"Oh well, now would you be a doll and get some pocky, Nagi called Yaya and asked for some pocky for the party" I asked

"Sure, catch you guys later" He waved then ran off  
"Well, I will go get some strawberry's and chocolate, I will meat you at the park in 2 hrs"  
"Fine see ya Ikuto"  
"See ya Aerona" he kissed me on my forehead. I held it and blushed. I missed dad doing that every night before bed.  
As I hopped to the store to finish shopping. I saw a figure in the alley, it was a boy, but he was hurt. I ran up to him and realized that it was.  
"Akio"  
"That's my name, don't wear it out"

~Amu's POV~

"Where is Aerona?" I asked Ikuto  
"She said she had to get a few more things of food and she will be here" Ikuto said looking down at Amu.  
"You need to grow" he smirked  
"SHUT UP"  
"calm down I am sure she will be here in a few minutes" Ikuto tried to calm me down, but failed.  
"when she gets here I will make her regret it"

"Hey lets start the Karaoke!!!" Yaya yelled  
"Me first!!" yelled Utau. Tadase just stared at her with knives. He was still made about Ikuto coming over.

"What song should I pick"  
"Not one of yours!!" Yaya said  
"I figured that much out"

"What song are you going to sing?" I asked  
"I have to look through the list before I say anything" Utau said

Finally Utau chose a song and stood on the little stage Nagi and I built.

(I love the song but I do not own it)  


* * *

  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah

I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas plays,  
Fold em' let em' hit me, raise it, baby stay with me, (I love it)  
Luck and intuition play the cards with spades to start,  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She gotta love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She gotta love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love, if its not rough it isn't fun

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She gotta love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She gotta love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying  
I'm just stunnin'  
With my love-glue-gunning

Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand 'cause I'm marvelous

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She gotta love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She gotta love nobody)

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She gotta love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She gotta love nobody)

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She gotta love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She gotta love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  


* * *

  
Of course Utau did your usually dancing during the song. I love hearing her sing, It was very nice.

"Who's next, Ikuto" Utau yelled  
"I am not singing" Ikuto stated  
"Yes you are, now hurry up and pick a song" Utau threw Ikuto the mic, Ikuto looked less then pleased when he caught it.  
"I never knew you could sing Ikuto" said Kukai  
"Yea, but I hate it"  
"Pick any song no matter the maturity" Utau said with a smirk at the end.  
The Ikuto smirked showing he understood. I knew it, it's going to be a very perverted song.

"lets not" said Nagi  
"but that ruins all the fun" pouted Ikuto  
"fine I will choose the song" Utau walked over to the song list and then picked a song.  
"I am not singing that, no way in hell"  
"do it or I will make you sing this one" she points to another song.  
"Fine, but I won't enjoy it" Ikuto tried to think of a better come back but not came. I just sighed.

(Love this song to, but don't own it)  


* * *

  
She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I dont know why  
But shes changed my mind

Chorus:  
Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
Shes got me thinking about her constantly  
But she dont know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if shes figured out  
Im crazy for this girl

She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didnt end  
Why didnt I know what I know now

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
Shes got me thinking about her constantly  
But she dont know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if shes figured out  
Im crazy for this girl

Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
Im ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
Shes got me thinking about her constantly  
But she dont know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if shes figured out  
Im crazy for this girl

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
Shes got me thinking about her constantly  
But she dont know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if shes figured out  
Im crazy for this girl  


* * *

  
"That was good Ikuto" I smiled, I think he blushed just a little bit. I heard Tadase snicker in the back. Ikuto glared at him until he finally stopped.

"Your next Amu" he smirked  
"What?" I said  
"I said your next"  
"But I"  
"Go ahead Amu, just sing" said Utau  
"Yea, I haven't heard you sing before" said Kukai  
"It would be very nice if you sang for us" said Nagi  
"Hurry up Amu" said Rima sipping tea  
"Yay!! Amu is going to sing" Yaya yelled

"Fine, but I pick the song" I told them. I knew what song I was going to sing to.

(I love pink but I don't own her music XP)  


* * *

  
I keep thinkin' bout that little sparkle in your eye  
Is it a light from the angels,  
or your devil deep inside?  
What about the way you say you love me all the time  
Are you liftin' me up to heaven,  
just to drop me down the line?

There's a ring around my finger,  
But will you change your mind?  
And you tell me that I'm beautiful,  
But that could be a lie

Are you a heartbreaker?  
Maybe you want me for the ride  
What if I'm fallin' for a heartbreaker?  
And everything is just a lie  
I won't be leavin' here alive  
I won't be leavin' here alive, no

Temporary happiness is like waiting for the knife  
Cause I'm always watchin' for someone  
to show their darker side  
So maybe I'll sit back and just enjoy all this for now  
Watch it all play out,  
see if you really stick around

But there's always this one question  
That keeps me up at night  
Are you my greatest love  
Or disappointment in my life?

Are you a heartbreaker?  
Maybe you want me for the ride  
What if I'm fallin' for a heartbreaker?  
And everything is just a lie  
I won't be leavin' here alive  
I might as well lay down and die

I'm holding on with  
both hands and both feet, oh  
Promise that you won't pull the rug out from under me

Are you a heartbreaker?  
Maybe you want me for the ride  
I pray to god you're not a heartbreaker  
This time around I won't survive  
Cause if I'm fallin' for a heartbreaker  
And everything is just a lie  
I won't be leavin' here alive  
I might as well lay down and die, oh  
I won't be leavin' here alive

* * *

I liked the song personally, I thought it fit my situation. I knew I liked Ikuto, but I don't want to get hurt. Tadase hurt me once and I don't want it to happen again.

"That was…Great!!" Utau jumped for joy  
"I liked it a lot Amu" Nagi smiled. I started to blush, I was not use to this much attention on me.

"Who is going to be next?" Kukai asked  
"Me" said a voice with a immediate slam of the door.  
"Where have you been Aerona?"

~Normal POV~  
"sorry I had some… something came up and It took me a while to get here"  
"What came up" Ikuto asked  
"Well, I brought a friend" she said  
"Who" Utau, Kukai, Ikuto, and I said in unison. The others just looked at us then looked at Aerona  
"Well ummm…"

*music in the background*

A boy with red hair, messy but cute, it was short like Ikuto's. Then he had a gunner coat on, bright red. He had tight pants on, they were black. The shirt was a graphic with the British flag, saying Rebel. He had Cat ears, they were red like his hair. He had his own guitar with him. It was electric. It looks like he plugged it in while we were talking to Aerona.  


* * *

  
So she said "what's the problem baby"  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love [x7]

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally [x2]

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love  


* * *

"And that is all lady's and gentle men" said the boy  
"who ar…"  
"YAYAYAYA" Aerona jumped on him with arms wide open, but she did not knock him over. Her cat ears popped out with her tail.  
"Aerona, this is no time for this, your going to give them the wrong idea" he said  
"But I love you so much" she said with her tail swaying back and forth.  
"I love you so, much" she then kissed him on the lips  
"AERONA, STOP THIS" he shouted trying to push her away.  
Everyone else was just looking at what was happening. Ikuto and Amu were stunned. Utau tilted her head confused and the rest just watched.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, YOU FRECKEN PERVERTED CAT" the boy yelled out.  
"that is not very nice to say to your sister now is it" Aerona said with a pout.  
A very awkward silent's filled the air. The whole room was filled with people in shock, especially Amu and Ikuto.  
"w-w-what did you say?" Kukai said, trying not to laugh. He knew where this one came from, not like he didn't see it before.  
"We are brother and sister, but we love each other more then anything" said Aerona, squeezing the boy more and more.  
"No we don't" said the boy  
"He just doesn't want to admit it, he is to much like our mom" Aerona then took a quick glace at Amu, who was still in shock. Ikuto sighed and hit his head on the wall. Aerona just giggled.

"So, what is your name?" asked Tadase.  
"It is Akio, me and Aerona are twins, but she is older by five minutes" Akio explained.  
"that's why you should do what I say and just kiss me" Aerona smirked  
"No way in hell you perverted cat"  
"You're a cat to" Aerona whined  
"Yea, but I am not perverted like you" Akio's eye twitched as he spoke.

(a/n: this scene sounds familiar :D)

"Well, any who, my turn to sing!" Aerona jumped on to the stage and picked up the mic.  
Aerona looked at Akio and giggled. Akio blushed but looked away in a pout face. Aerona tail started to sway even harder. She did like Akio, and he liked her. But they thought that it was a sisterly/ brotherly love mistaken for real love, But it wasn't.

* * *

You  
are all I can remember  
after all that we've been through  
forever in my heart

now I'm through  
and June feels like November  
so cant believe its true  
too long we've been apart

one more night i wanna be with you  
where i wanna hold you tight  
it feels so right  
tonight  
so leave it up to you  
and i think the time is right  
to stop the fight

one more night i wanna be with you  
where i wanna hold you tight  
it feels so right  
tonight  
so leave it up to you  
and i think the time is right  
to stop the fight

stop the fight..

stop the fight..

why can't true love be forever  
why did my dream explode  
the day you went away  
cause i will keep the spare together  
i wish you well of hope  
a girl from yesterday

one more night i wanna be with you  
where i wanna hold you tight  
it feels so right  
tonight  
so leave it up to you  
and i think the time is right  
to stop the fight

one more night i wanna be with you  
where i wanna hold you tight  
it feels so right  
tonight  
so leave it up to you  
and i think the time is right  
to stop the fight

* * *

Aerona just giggled.

Akio of course blushed and sat down.

Then Aerona sat on his lap.

Akio push her on the ground.

Aerona cried, Akio said sorry and said to sit next to him but she sat on his lap again.

Akio sighed in frustration.

What did the Guardians, cat and singer get themselves into.

**Kuro~ this was disturbing  
Hela~ what?  
Kuro~ what is with the forbidden love?  
Hela~ I just read a one shot manga, about how two cousins fell in love, but then they realized that they were brother and sister, yet they still loved each other ^^  
Kuro~ it's called sick and wrong  
Yoko~ I think it's cute  
Mika~ and sweet  
Kuro~ all of you are twisted, think of what the reviews are going to think  
Hela~ I don't care (yes I do) XP  
Mika~ if they like it they like it, it's just to add more emotion to the ending ^^  
Kuro~ but your ending is…  
Hela~ is what  
Kuro~ I see now, it makes more scene now  
Hela~ remember to review!!!!  
Yoko~ R&R people!!**


	5. Shopping then fighting!

CH.5

~Amu's POV~

"You have to relax a bit when fighting, I noticed that the other day"

"What do you mean relax?" Aerona asked me

"You need to, go with the flow, focuses only on saving the egg not on your moves, your body will do that naturally" I told her.

"Ok, who do you what me to character change with today?" she asked

"Lets try Sanyu, you have been using only Darcie this whole time"

"Ok, Sanyu, come on!!"

"Yayaya~ nya"

"SKATER BOI"

She had a skin tight shirt on with thin straps. It was blue. Her burette was blue and on sideways. Her pants were baggy and were hanging down, with boxers underneath. Her shoes were pink with hearts, Spades, and clovers all over them. she Had a skate board with headphones.

"Now lets start!!" she lunged at me when her skate board turned into a staff. I quickly dodged it and attacked with my rod.

This went on for a few minutes before our chara's got tired.

"Good job, your coming along very well" I smiled

"Good now we need to research" she said

"Research on what?" I asked

"The reason HSM hates Easter is because of a helicopter crash which killed a boy's brother, and that boy is the founder of HSM, apparently you and Ikuto were there and tried to save them but failed, my new mission is to stop this from happening"

"How will we research when it hasn't happened yet?"

"Shopping!!"

I was confused by what she just said. We were going to Research a crash by… shopping?

"I need to go to all the stores, Akio brought back papers of the crash but it does not have a location to where it took place"

"Any dates?"

"Yes, the paper dates in 10 days"

"Great, ten days to solve a mystery" I said.

"Any way, I need new clothes"

(listen to here comes the sun by the Beatles, a classic)

So we started at the mall. It had a helicopter pad but she said it did not look like the one in the pic. So we went to some of the stores.

"Look at this Amu" she held up a shirt with big puffy sleeves and the ugliest green I have seen, strips horizontal with rainbows.

We both laughed and pointed at the shirt. Aerona put it back on the shelf. We had to other wise we would have died.

"What about this?" I pulled a shirt with a holiday theme, it was the one your Grandma would knit for you. Again, we laughed our heads off, then the cashier threw us out for disturbing the customers, there weren't any though. Aerona flipped her off and we both walked away to the next store.

We spend the whole day just picking up stuff and making fun of them. Don't get me wrong we found some cute stuff. I got a dress and Aerona got some skinny jeans. I never had a friend who acted like me and knew EVERYTHING about. I had so much fun, I just wanted today never to end.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a scream was heard through the mall. Aerona and I ran to the source. There were so many eggs, I have never seen so many.

"Their here" Aerona said with a growl. I have never seen her so angery.

"Call everyone to the mall, and hurry, we will need everyone" Aerona told me. I called everyone, Ikuto, Tadase, Rima, Nagi, Yaya, Utau, and Kukai. I saw Akio was the first to show up with Ikuto.

"Whats wrong Amu" Ikuto asked.

I pointed to the room filled with eggs.

"Their here aren't they Aerona" Akio asked

"Yes, they must have followed us threw the portal" Aerona said. Soon everyone got to the mall.

When we entered the mall was already empty, everyone ran.

"Lets go" Aerona sprinted and jumped on to the second floor.

"Aerona, are you stupid?" Akio yelled.

"Akio, stay, you can't transform"

"I am not leaving you" His cat ears popped out and he jumped to where she was.

"Wait for us" Tadase yelled. We all transformed.

"Hurry up or I will be leaving you!!"

"We are coming" I yelled in frustration.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Aerona POV~

I can't believe how slow they are.

We have to hurry or else the enemy will collect more eggs.

"Akio, you need to stay back when we fight!"

"I know" he was the only one keeping up with me. He is way over protective of me… but it is cute X3

I stopped once I saw a few men in black suits. Then everyone finally caught up.

"Oh no, it's him" Akio said

I looked and saw a tall man with Fabio like hair and a red rose in his hand. He had a tight shirt on that was unbutton to midpoint of his shirt. His pants were black and he had a few X chara's dropping rose petals on him. He was the cheesiest guy I had ever met, there was one problem. He said he was in love with me -_-*.

"Hello my lady, it has been to long since we laid eyes" he said in a some what seductive voice.

"I would not lay my eyes on you if you were the last man on earth" I snapped

"Why don't you stop with the denial and hop in to my arms?" he said with his arms opening up. Both me and my brother had a twitch in our eye.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Normal POV~

Amu and the other guardians looked in disgust, obviously the guy is trying to hard. He had a over powering colon, all the roses the French accent and the outfit screamed loser. He was pitiful, sad really. Aerona could rip him apart with just a few word.

"Now Aerona when will you drop your kiddy crush on your brother and love me?" He said with puppy eyes.

"Once you grow a dick" Akio said. Aerona snickered. Heck even the writer snickered. But the man did not take this lightly.

"or maybe once it gets to X-Small size like yours" the man laughed. Akio was pissed, Aerona did not say anything just smirked.

"do you want a fight Jean (yes his name is Jean XD)" He said.

"If your girly arms can lift a sword" Jean laughed annoyingly

"Oh, they can, but I don't know if they can reach you up on your high horse" Akio said

"Maybe if you were not as girly as you are now you would reach"

"That is it, this calls for more then swords" Akio said as he pulled a gun out, a gun like you saw in Trigun, silver one.

"Akio I don't think we need to" Aerona was trying to say

"Would you be a good doll and wait to be called upon" Jean said in a bored tone

"No one says that to MY sister, you bastard" Akio shoots

Everyone runs for cover.

"Are you sure you need us to come?" Nagi asked

"If I knew it was Jean I wouldn't have come either" Aerona told them

"Does this always happen?" Ikuto asked

"Yes, Akio has a big problem with Jean, mostly because of you Amu"

"What did I do?"

"You made him wear a pink vest to school"

"what in elementary school? Couldn't he got over it by now"

"Yea, but you made him wear it in middle school, senior year"

(a/n: listen to Ever fallen in Love by Pete Yorn!!)

Akio was quick at shooting, but Jean was quick in running. Akio knew he was not going to get anywhere if he keeps running. Akio then jumped into the air and pointed his gun at Jean, Jean then moved behind a wall to block the bullets. Akio quickly reloaded then was shot at by Jean, luckily Jean was the worst at shooting. Akio returned fire but missed because jean was to quick. Akio ran after Jean, shooting as he ran. Jean then hid behind a wall waiting for Akio to come by. But when he did not appear, Jean looked on the other side, Akio stood right there.

"Miss me" He hit his forehead. Then kneed his gut. Jean bent over . Akio then roundhouse kicked him when he tried to stand up. Jean slammed against the wall. Akio walked up to him but Jean swung his foot around to trip Akio. Akio fell backwards on to the floor. Jean stood up to shot but Akio rolled to the side. Then got on his knees aimed and shot only to miss. The chase was on again. Jean then jumped and flipped behind Akio. Akio turned around with his gun first shooting three bullets. Jean jumped up again getting a better angle. Akio got really tired of all of Jean's games.

Jean only grinned and shot as he fell to the first floor. Akio followed. He was going head first shooting a few bullets then reloading. Jean reloaded to as there was a moment of silent's, but it was quickly lost after Jean began shooting again. Akio landed on the ground and shot at Jean, this time he did not miss, he hit him in his shooting arm. Jean cried in pain but immediately started to run again sending X eggs towards Akio, Akio dodged most of there attacks but had problems.

"NIGHT SLASH" yelled Aerona, helping her brother, she jumped next to him, they were backed to backed getting attacked by X-eggs.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know?"

______________________________________________________________________________________

Hela~ sorry for not adding anything in the top, I have to work tomorrow so I needed to finish this tonight XP

Yoko~ Please R&R!!

Hela~ thanks!!


	6. Bad news for Aerona, Surprise for Amu

Hela~ Hey guys!!!

Yoko~ tell them!!!

Hela~ oh yea, the main Idea of this story came from **Little Angel of the Starz**, I just added my own twist!

Kuro~ good, now on with the disclaimer!!

Mika~ Hela does not own Shugo chara!! Or anything for that matter, she lives with her parents

Hela~ I am 15 of course I live with my parents

Kuro~ no the kids in Afri…

Hela~ don't start that again

Kuro~ _Sound the bugle now- play it just for me…_

Hela~ don't you dare sing that song

Yoko~ *sob* not that song *sob*

Kuro~ _as the seasons change- remember how it use to be…_

Mika~ *sob* Yoko!! *hugs Yoko while sobbing*

Kuro~ _Now I can't go on- can't even start, I've got nothing left- just an empty heart_

Hela~ START THE STORY NOW!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a/n: if you don't get why I have the song in the opening credits, read my other story!)

~Aerona POV~

"what do we do now?" I asked Akio, surronded by x-eggs back to back. waiting for them to attack.

"SPIRAL HEART" yelled a loud voice. I turned to see my mom cleansing all the eggs. Sh jumped and ran next to me. The others followed.

"Thanks!" I said

"We will take care of the eggs, you two get the guy" said mom

"Akio help Aerona" said dad

"Yea" Akio yelled as he started to run after Jean. I quickly followed. We looked around but could not find him.

"If I were a over gay grown man, trying to hide, where would I go?" Akio said as he stopped at a corner.

"I AM NOT GAY" yelled a voice from Claire's, _Suspicious._

"Ha, prepare to die fag" Akio started to shooting. I just sighed.

Jean ran away like a rat. He was so scared he was screaming while Akio laughed like a villian.

"-:Sweatdrops:-, are you done now Akio"

"What oh yea, go ahead" he stopped shooting and Jean hopped out laughing annoyingly.

"I knew a kid like you could never kill a great manly man like me *laughs( -_-*)"

"What ah bet" Akio said but I held his wrist.

"Now, my lady Aerona, would you please come with me and stand by me in world domination?"

"What? Never in your dreams"

"If you don't you'll end up like the rest of your family and friends" He smirked a ugly smirk and laughed like those evil girls (a.k.a: Saaya). I swear he is very gay or confused.

"what do you mean my friends and family?" I had to ask.

Akio then slipped his hand from mine. And he looked down at the floor. He had a emotionless face.

"Oh, I see he did not tell you did he? Well since I love you, I will tell you the news"

"What is he saying Akio, what happen to Mom and Dad? Are they fine…what about Ronin?" I asked him but he did not answer.

"Simple really, they're all dead" he smiled.

"What? Akio, he's lying right?" Akio did not answer me, He just stared at the floor. I when in front of him to look at his face. But he moved it to the side. I saw at least one tear fall from his face.

"It's all true, right Akio, you couldn't even protect them could you, your own mother pushed you threw the portal to save you, while you just left her there to die" the man was really pissing me off.

"You even left all your friends, how could a true friend do that? I bet Aerona would have stayed to fight, but no you were afraid to die" He started to laugh really loudly. Akio dropped to his knees. That was when I took Akio's gun and shoot Jean in the gut. He quickly made a portal to his time to run away.

"_We will be back_, don't worry about that" He said as he left.

I dropped the gun and went to Akio.

"Akio it's ok, I am here" I held him in my arms but he then pushed me away.

"I left them, they all died, Mom, Dad, Yoko, Aye, Hela, Ayo, Jewel, there all dead" He was crying. I wanted to cry but I had to be strong for him.

"It's fine, I don't blame you" I lifted his chin up so he could look at me. He looked so much like a lost child. I only smiled.

"Would you have stayed?" Akio asked me

"I- I don't know" I held him close to me. He wrapped his head around my waist and I held mine around his neck curling up to his head, I held his head in my chest hoping he would feel better. _That's it_, I told my self. I could no longer hold back the tears that fell.

"Aerona" he whispered

"Yes" I wiped away my tears to talk

"I love you, I love you a lot" He told me pulling back his head to look at me.

"And I love you, I will always love you my brother"

"Lover Aerona, lover" he said placing his finger on my lips.

I looked into his eyes, the only eyes that would make me weak. I moved closer to his lips. He then moved in faster and kissed me. It was a innocent kiss. No tongue or anything but I could not help but cry. He then pulled away, I wanted more, but he just smiled at me.

"Perv" he said jokingly with that smile that makes you melt.

"I will be your perv, if you'll be my strawberry" I said seductively. Using the line dad would tell mom.

"Deal" he said, we kissed again.

* * *

**~ Amu's POV~**

Those two were taking forever. I mean we cleansed all the eggs thirty minutes ago and they are still gone.

"Amu, lets go find them" Utau said to me. I nodded and Utau and I walked around to find them. When we found them we heard Akio say "Deal". You would never guess what we saw next. They were…they were… kissing. I have never looked so white. Utau looked at me and looked at them.

"You have kids with issues" she told me snickering.

"they get it from you" I snapped. Utau looked at me with a glare then pouted.

When they finally stopped and started to walk towards us we turned the corner and waited. We had faces with red as tomatoes. I mean what would your face look like when you see your future children kissing passionately in a mall with damage goods everywhere. Very nerve wracking. I could not think of a way to get rid of my face.

"Hi mom" Aerona had scared me and I jumped a few feet in the air. I could not believe her. She scared me out of my wits. Utau only jumped a little.

"Don't scare me like that" I scowled them. Aerona giggled and Akio smiled.

"So, how long are you going to hold hands" Utau said with a smirk. Aerona and Akio looked sown at their hands and pulled away. They turned away from each other. Akio started to scratch his head while Aerona had both hands behind her back. They were blushing a little to. It looked so cute.

"Ok, now that we have had our fun, lets get to the rest of the group" I said giggling afterward.

"Now, remember, baby's from twins look funny, so safe sex" Utau added to the mix. Aerona smirked and Akio almost exploded at the idea.

"Don't worry Aunt Utau, we solved that problem" Aerona said as she dragged Akio behind her. I just sighed.

"They are going to be a hand full"

**(you have no idea ;D)**

* * *

**Hela~ Hi guys!!**

**Kuro~ We have decided since we don't know many songs to add to the story, we want you to find some for us.**

**Mika~ they can be about anything, love, hurt, death, forbidden love**

**Yoko~ Hela is not much for rap, she is known as the whitest black girl you will meet ^^**

**Hela~ -_-* thanks Yoko**

**Kuro~ we will also some of Yoko's top 5 songs per chapter for different themes!**

**Mika~ what is today's them?**

**Yoko~ songs to put on at party's**

** 1. toxic- by Britney Spears**

**2. I kissed a girl- by Katy Perry, a genius**

**3. Poker Face- by Lady Gaga**

**4. Gives you Hell- By all-American rejects**

**5. One Week- by Bare-naked Ladies**

**Hela~ I love all those songs XDDDD**

**Yoko~ Me to!!!**

**Mika~ please R&R ^^**


	7. Over look on new enemys

Hela~ GUESS WHAT

Kuro~ what?

Yoko~ SHUGO CHARA 43 IS GOING TO COME OUT SOON XDDDDDDDDDD

Kuro~ 0_0;

Hela &Yoko~ *holding hands and jumping for joy* Yayaya!!

Mika~ I am glade that your happy

Kuro~ what about the pic?

Hela~ oh, I have a pic of what I look like if I was thrown in to Shugo chara world ^^ I am calling it Hela!!

Kuro~ so creative

Hela ~-

Mika~ Hela does not own music or Shugo chara and it's characters ^^

Yoko~ Enjoy

* * *

~~:Amu POV:~~

I had a very long day today. Training Aerona, fighting a weird man, fighting x-eggs then seeing my future children making out is a lot for a 15 year old to handle in one day.

*Knock*

I sat up to look out the window, it was Ikuto. I let him in. He jumped in and sat on my bed.

"Whats up?" he sadi looking at me

"I saw something disturbing today" I sighed and sat next to him.

"What?"

"Aerona and Akio were making out" Ikuto looked at me. As if he was waiting for the hidden camera's to pop out. But when he realized that I was serious he looked forward and tilt his head.

"Oh" he said

"I am not sure if that is suppose to happen, or why but it is weird" I said

"Yea, maybe you can asked her" Ikuto pointed at the window, I looked around and saw that Aerona was standing out side with a t-shirt and skinny jeans with a cute belt. She had her tail wagging around and looked cold. I walked up and opened the door.

"Is it ok if Akio and I just hang out for a minute?" she asked

"Sure?"

"I got some of that fish stuff" she held up two bags as if she thought I would say no. I sighed and let her in. Akio hopped up on the balcony and then came in. The room was full with all he chara's and Ikuto, Aerona, Akio and me.

I felt awkward because Akio had Aerona leaning on him, she smirked while he blushed. They were on the floor while Ikuto and I were on the bed.

"Mom, you saw us didn't you?"

"I heard Akio say deal and then you two were"

"Making out passionately"

"OK, so how have you been Ikuto" Akio interrupted

"Yes, making out" Akio let out a sigh and leaned back against the wall in his red jacket.

"Why?" I asked

"Because we love each other" Aerona said, Akio blushed even more. Aerona looked at him then hugged him more.

"We see that" Ikuto said. Ikuto looked as puzzled as I did. Aerona was all clingy and Akio tried to push her away but all he did was fail. Finally, he pushed her away, but then Aerona went all puppy eyed at him. Akio used all his strength to not look but lets face it, he is to much like me. He looked at her and sighed. She then went back to hugging his arm.

"Well, anyway, Aerona show them the files" Akio said. Aerona put a pout face on but did as she was told.

"These are the people who are fighting against us, they are filed from lest threat to most dangerous."

First was Jean "aka: fag" I saw writin.

Then was Nori aka "dog"

"what is with the aka's?" Ikuto asked

"exept for Jean, it deals with there chara's" Then I guess "Nori" has a dog chara.

After reading a few notes about goons that work with them I got to the most threatening ones.

There was Akako, she was weird. She murdered five men after she tortured them for five days. She was known to fall in love and kill them so no one would fall for them. She was known as "red"

"why is this girl known as red?"

"She always dresses in red when she is on the hunt. She can see Chara's but does not have one, she can use other's though so we are careful to fight her" Aerona answered

The next one was Kiyoshi, he was weird to, he did not kill any one but he sliced them to the point they could survive but didn't look the same. His code name was "Quiet one".

Finally, you have Tomi, the leader of the gang. He had a very sick mind. He would take a random person off the streets and carve a cross into their body then add chemicals, like blood thinners so slowly they would die. I found that very disturbing.

"Why do all these people work for HSM?"

"The only thing HSM wants tyo do is rid the world of people that don't kill" Akio said

"They have one boss, and he is twisted, wanting only death to all who did not care or help his brother" Aerona sated.

"What did we do?"

"according to the report, in two weeks you we on top of a shopping center trying to help but you guys were to slow and the boy died. The HSM founder went into craziness and decided that everyone should die" Akio said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Aerona handed us the paper. I looked and there was a helicopter that crashed, it reported three deaths including the driver, a small boy, and a unknown girl.

"do you know who the girl is?" I asked

"No, all we know is that she tried to save the boy" Aerona said.

" will these guys come?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes, but I am not sure who" He said

"What do you mean?"

"Well if HSM's founder not an idiot, then he will send his strongest to kill us" Akio said then looked away.

"These guys don't just steal eggs, they steal lives" Aerona told us.

"So will you help us?" Akio asked. I looked at the floor and sighed. Ikuto looked at me and I looked at him.

"Do you even have to ask?"

* * *

~Normal POV~

Amu had explained the situation to the guardians while Ikuto went and asked if Easter would help some. After Easter was done with there experiments they decided to focuses on there other sections of their business.

"Ikuto are you sure you want to fight them?" the director asked.

"Yes, I need to make sure that the future is saved from our mistake" Ikuto said

The director grinned and stood up.

"I am glad to hear that you are becoming a young man Ikuto, we will help to the best of our ability"

"Thank you" Ikuto bowed and exit the room.

---Mean while---

"How are we to fight someone who is trained to kill?" Tadase asked

"These people are still vulnerable to those who use Chara transformations" Aerona said

"First we will have to debrief you" Akio said

"All we want you guys to do is watch our backs" Aerona said

"what do you mean?" Utau asked

"We can't let any of you die, other wise that might change the fact that we came here at all" Akio said

"What if you die?" Rima asked. Aerona looked to the floor then snapped her head up.

"That does not matter, if we die, nothing will change" she held Akio's hand. Utau and Amu looked and then looked away. The others did not know that they "loved" each other, they thought that it was a brother sister thing.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Amu asked

"Most likely another strip of time has already erased our time and replaced it with a happier time, if we succeed of course" Akio explained.

"Explain" Nagi said. Nagi had a strong interest in the theory of time travel.

"That would take a lot of chalk and time, which we don't have" Akio said. Everyone but Nagi sighed in relief. The last thing they wanted was to hear science at the end of school.

"So, what do we need to do?"

"We need to find out where this place is" Akio pulled out a picture of the helicopter accident. Everyone looked at it.

"this looks like the karaoke bar top" Rima said.

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"I just know the store in the background it's the comedy shop that I go to all the time" she said with a blush. Nagi smiled and the rest just moved on.

"now that we know where it is, we have to plan when to arrive" Akio said

"Mom in the future said that it was dark when the helicopter was already in he sky, so we should get there before dark" Aerona said. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"I guess we could hang out at the karaoke bar till it gets close to dark" Nagi suggested

"Fine, but we must stay professional" Tadase said

"We could go there Saturday to get shortcuts to the roof just incase" Utau said

"I agree, it's safe to know the territory of the battlefield" Kukai said seconding Utau motion.

"Fine, we shall meet at the Karaoke bar at… 11:00 am" Akio said as he looked at his watch.

"Good, now remember to act professional" Tadase reminded everyone. Utau pouted. She had wanted to sing while they were there. Aerona also pouted, Akio smiled at her.

"Maybe we could sing a few songs" Amu said.

"Fine, as long as we look over the place" Tadase gave in.

"Yayaya" Utau and Aerona said in unison.

"Great" Akio sighed.

* * *

~Saturday~

"They are late" said Amu, talking about Aerona and Akio, they were always late.

"It's fien Amu, you know what they could be doing" Utau said to me. That is when she remembered the love Akio and Aerona had. She then sighed and turned around. They were not the only ones late, so was Ikuto and Rima, everyone knows they weren't together.

"Sorry I am late, traffic was horrid" Rima came walking up. Soon Ikuto came dragging Aerona behind him. Akio was just walking next to him. Aerona looked pissed about something. Akio was just sighing over and over again.

"Sorry, these bone heads were slow in getting up" Ikuto explained.

"No, you woke us up late and we did not have enough time to get ready" Aerona was waving her arms around like a little kid.

"Well, now that everyone is here, lets get this over and done with" Tadase said.

"Hello, who is going to pay today?" the lady asked

"I will" Akio said as he pulled money out of his wallet. The lady looked at him with flirty eyes.

"Ok sir, would you like the big room" she said. Akio was feeling a bit awkward while Aerona was getting touchy.

"Well, I think the big room would do" he said, he paid in cash and signed the paper. The lady gave him a receipt and told him to turn it over. It had a phone number on it, the lady mouthed call me to him. Akio blushed and walked away to the room number. When everyone followed, Aerona stopped to, talk, with the lady. Everyone was in the room before Aerona started.

"Now, I will warn you if you flirt with my boyfriend again, I will kill you"

"I would like to see you try with your small chest" she said as she pushed her chest out.

"You have…" before she could finish her sentence, her mouth was covered by Akio hand.

"Sorry about that she has a short temper" he dragged her next to the door out of sight.

"Next time you do that I will let you go to jail" he scowled her. She looked down to the floor.

"You were going to call her weren't you" she said

"Of course not, she was not my type" he said

"What is your type?" Aerona asked.

"You" he said right before he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Thank you Akio" Aerona said

"for what?"

"For loving me" she said as she hugged him.

"Well lets go sing some songs" Akio said, he had a rosy blush on his cheeks. Aerona just smiled and opened the door.

"What were you doing?" Utau asked

"Taking care of business" Aerona said while cracking her knuckles.

* * *

Hela~ Good another chapter ended

Yoko~ now it's time for bed

Kuro~ first songs!!!

Mika~ yes!!!

Yoko Ok, today's theme is…

good crying songs!

**1. Sound the Bugle-_Bryan Adams_ ( very sad but powerful song!!)**

**2. What if- by _Kate Winslet_ (Highly suggested!!)**

**3. Tears of an Angel- _Ryan Dan_ (great Amuto amv on you tube!!)**

**4. In the arms of an angel- _Sara McLaughlin ( poor kitty's _T-T_)  
_**

**5. Candle In the wind- _Elton John (great song ^^)  
_**

Hela~ another great list ^^

Mika~ *sniff* very good ^^*sniff*

Yoko~ thanks, please R&R


	8. Songs and love

Hela~ Thanks for the love guys XDDDD  
Kuro~ this chapter brings more of the other couples, Karaoke!!  
Mika~ the songs are not own by any of us  
Yoko~ we would love it if so!!  
Kuro~ also the character (except Akio and Aerona) are not own by us  
Mika~ we love all of you ^^  
Hela~ I know that brother and sister love is wrong but it's so cute///  
Yoko~ sometimes god makes the soul mate related T-T  
Mika~ so please just enjoy the couple Akirona ^^  
Heal~ they are not a real couple Mika  
Mika~ but I think it is cute ^^  
Hela~*sigh*

~Normal POV~  
As every one sat down on the couches, the room was big and had a stage in the middle. There was also a Rockband game in the corner. But it looked hacked, so there were more songs on it then usual.  
"Lets play Aerona" Akio said  
"Ready to get your butt kicked then"  
"Only if you can keep up" there were sparks between them, looked like the time Kukai challenged Utau to a ramen eating challenge.  
"Guys calm down" Amu said  
"come on it's only fun with a challenge, I'll play drums!" Kukai said  
"I'll play bass" Ikuto said, everyone else went to the seats around it. Akio had Mic and Aerona had guitar.  
"What song?"  
"What song do you want to lose at" Aerona said to Akio  
"this one" it was Livin on a prayer

_Once upon a time  
Not so long ago_

Akio was getting ready and he looked like he was doing good.

_Tommy used to work on the docks  
Unions been on strike  
Hes down on his luck...its tough, so tough  
Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
For love - for love_

She says weve got to hold on to what weve got  
cause it doesnt make a difference  
If we make it or not  
Weve got each other and thats a lot  
For love - well give it a shot

Chorus:  
Whooah, were half way there  
Livin on a prayer  
Take my hand and well make it - I swear  
Livin on a prayer

Tommys got his six string in hock  
Now hes holding in what he used  
To make it talk - so tough, its tough  
Guitar was great here!  
Gina dreams of running away  
When she cries in the night  
Tommy whispers baby its okay, someday

Weve got to hold on to what weve got  
cause it doesnt make a difference  
If we make it or not  
Weve got each other and thats a lot  
For love - well give it a shot  
*Akio were back to back not even looking at the screen*  
Whooah, were half way there  
Livin on a prayer  
Take my hand and well make it - I swear  
Livin on a prayer

*Guitar solo*  
Weve got to hold on ready or not  
You live for the fight when its all that youve got

Whooah, were half way there  
Livin on a prayer  
Take my hand and well make it - I swear  
Livin on a prayer

Whooah, were half way there  
Livin on a prayer  
Take my hand and well make it - I swear  
Livin on a prayer

Whooah, were half way there  
Livin on a prayer  
Take my hand and well make it - I swear  
Livin on a prayer

At the end of the song everyone waited for the score, drums 99% bass 99%, Guitar 100%, Vocals 100%. Akio and Aerona were tided for first, having perfect scores.  
"Again!" Aerona shouted  
"Any time any song" Akio said back  
Akio and Aerona switched places. This time Aerona, who loves to acted with the music will be singing.  
The next song was:  
Toxic

_Baby, can't you see, I'm calling  
A guy like you should wear a warnin'  
It's dangerous, I'm fallin'_

There's no escape, I can't wait  
I need a hit, baby give me it  
You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it  
* she was all dancing like a pop star*  
[Bridge:]  
Too high, can't come down  
Losing my head,  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?

[Chorus:]  
With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slippin' under  
taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

It's getting late to give you up  
I took a sip from my devil's cup  
slowly, It's taking over me

[Bridge]  
Too high, can't come down  
It's in the air and it's all around  
Can you feel me now?

[Chorus:]  
With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slippin' under  
Taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

(Taste of your lips I'm on a ride)  
You're toxic, I'm slippin' under  
taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slippin' under (Toxic)  
taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
(I think I'm ready now)  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now.

The score was the same as last time. Aerona was ticked.  
"Err.." shouting to the sky.  
"You have to lose Akio"  
"No, give me the mic" Akio demanded  
"there is no song picked out yet?" Ikuto said  
"I have a song for this girl"  
"You would not even dare" Aerona said  
"Oh yes"

_There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
its all about you  
You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time to criticize me_

It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today...

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do  
You think your special  
But I know and I know and I know and we know  
That you're not

You're always there  
To point out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face  
It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today...

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

(So Shut up, shut up, shut up)  
Is gonna bring me down  
(Shut up, shut up, shut up)  
You'll never bring me down

Don't tell me who I should be  
(Don't tell me who I should be)  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't want to waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say  
Is gonna bring me down

Bring me down  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
You won't bring me down  
Bring me down  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
You won't bring me  
Shut up, shut up, shut up!

"Is that right?" Aerona said  
"Yes you two face"  
"Finish that sentence and you will regret it" they both had sparks flying. Utau hid behind Kukai, Rima behind Nagi, Amu behind Ikuto. They both looked like they were mad but then Aerona looked to the floror.  
"sorry I am tired, so can we skip this and just go to the make up part" Aerona had her hands on her hips and lifted one hand to shake Akio, but Akio did not remove his crossed arms.  
"Why are you being stubborn" Aeroan asked frustrated.  
"You forgot the song didn't you" Akio said as he turned around.  
"What song?" Akio then had about to bust.  
"The song I made for you after I called you a two face, bitch with hormone issues"  
"I don't remember ok" Akio looked like he was in 99% way to busting his head.  
"errr…"  
"Maybe if you sing it I will remember" Aerona said as she dropped her had to her hip.  
"Fine" Akio walked over to the mic.  
"This song was also what I wrote for mom and dad when they got into that big fight" Akio added  
"Still don't remember" Aerona said flatly

"Fine, but we wrote it together"  
"Still no connection" Aerona said  
"Err… your so dense, I hate that" He said as his face turned red from anger.  
"Whatever" Aerona said as she rose her nose.  
_  
It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
"Get that together come back and see me"  
Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry_

Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at Aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss  
I like the sushi  
'cause it's never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like LeAnn Rimes  
Because I'm all about value  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits  
You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stinkin achin shake  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours  
Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
Cause it's so dangerous,  
you'll have to sign a waiver

How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air  
and said "You're crazy"  
Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized it's not my fault  
not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait til you say you're sorry

*Aerona looked shock and happy*

_Chickity China the Chinese chicken  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
Watchin' X-Files with no lights on  
We're dans la maison  
I hope the Smoking Man's in this one  
Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic  
Like Sting I'm tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy_

Like Kurasawa I make mad films  
Okay, I don't make films  
But if I did they'd have a Samurai  
Gonna get a set a' better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs  
Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
'Cause the cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing

How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides  
and said "I'm sorry"  
Five days since I laughed at you and said  
"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do"  
Three days since the living room  
We realized we're both to blame,  
but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry

It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie 

"Remember now" Akio face was now red due to embarrassment not anger  
"How could I , that was the song that we sung when we were little after mom and dad got into the fight, we thought that they were going to split but they said that they liked the song so much they would stay together" Aerona was almost crying from the song.

"Alright, now that we have our singing part done" Tadase stated  
"But I didn't get to sing" Utau pouted, everyone ignored her. Kukai messed with her hair but only smiled.  
"First we need to break up into teams of four, I will stay here to watch out, here are walkie talkie's to talk to each other" He handed all of them walkie talkies. They all set them to 3.  
"Groups are:  
Ikuto, Aerona, Akio, and Amu  
And Rima, Utau, Kukai, and Nagi"  
"What about me" Yaya popped out  
"Where did you come from?" Rima said with a cold face  
"Meanie, I have been here the whole time" Yaya said  
"You can be with me" Tadase said  
"Ok, meet back here at about 10" Kukai said. Everyone nodded and walked out the door.  
"I wouldn't go up there if I were you" an women told us.  
"Why?" Amu asked  
"It's haunted, there are still blood stains up there from when the lady died" she told us.  
"Your lying" Rima said  
"no, that's why it is closed off, but if you guys want to go up there to show your girlfriends if you want" the lady walked off.  
"Mom, don't I like the red head" the girl from earlier said  
"Mine your own business" The women snapped and push the girl back.  
"Strange people" Ikuto said

~Amu POV~  
I can't believe that I am with Ikuto, I mean I a not alone but still, I am with Ikuto the most perverted man here. I was a little jumpy due to the face the women said it was haunted. I stayed close to Ikuto but not to close.  
"So, we are on the 3rd floor, so far I don't see anything major but some different hallways" Aerona said  
"Who are you talking to?" Akio asked, he had a flashlight in his hands and was pointing it at her feet.  
"I have a recorder, I am recording what we find for future reference" she explained. It was silent for a few minutes.  
"So, do Ikuto and I truly love each other?" I asked them.  
"Yes, you guys always talk all lovey dovey, mom blushes dad says something weird and mom yells and dad smirks" Aerona said.  
Sounded like how she has life right now. Thinking about dealing with it everyday is a very annoying thought.  
"No matter the comment, you guys look so happy, you guys kiss like there is no one else in the world" Akio added. Aerona looked at him, she smiled and he blushed. I guess he had that felling before to.

I was still wondering why I would what that. To have a man being all perverted, being with me all the time, hugging me, kissing me. Now that I think of it, Ikuto has been there for me for a long time, when Tadase broke up with me, when Rima and I got into that big fight. I guess Ikuto has been there with me threw thick and thin. I guess, that is why I would have married him.

"What are you thinking about?" Ikuto asked me. I looked up, gazing into those dark blue eyes, the eyes of go… what a I thinking.  
"Nothing" I crossed my hands and walked faster, but Ikuto had sped up with me.  
"You've changed while I was gone" he said  
"How?"  
"You have those" I looked at what he was talking about and found that he was pointing at my chest. I blushed several shades of red then began smacking his arm.  
"You perverted cat!!" I said. I can't believe in a situation like this, he would make a perverted comment like that. How could I marry this guy.  
"Are you guys done yet?" Akio asked  
"Yes! I am done, lets hurry, this place is getting weird" I said.  
"Your scared aren't you mom" Aerona asked  
"No, I am just not into the occult" I said  
"BOO" I heard with cool breathe down my back. I jumped and screamed. But then the floor gave out and we fell.  
"Err… that hurt" I said. But I was laying on something smooth, and warm. I could not see due to the dust. The thing I was laying on was rough but was a little bumpy, there was sweat, I think, and it was dark blue. Wait, wasn't Ikuto wearing a dark blue shirt under his leather jacket? The dust finally disbursed and I found that I was on top of Ikuto, with my legs on wraped around his, he was holding his head with his eyes closed, then he opened them to look at me, He smirked of course.  
"I see you wanted to create Aerona and Akio now" I blushed as red as a fire engine.  
"NO YOU PERV" I said  
"I am not the one on top, but if you want" He flipped me over were he was on top, holding my wrist. I looked into his eyes, I had my mouth wide open. I felt my heart racing and my head stopped all the thoughts. Ikuto moved in slowly and then…we, kissed.

The kiss was innocent at first but then Ikuto's tongue begged for entrance, I denied at first but then it wiped against my lower lip and I gasped. The tongue was quick and got in. I didn't want to kiss back but… I did. My tongue started to battle against his tongue and mine went into his mouth, exploring. One of Ikuto's hands started to run down my waist and I moaned. My free hand started went to his hair and grabbed on. He let go of the other hand and did the same thing. He had a firm grip on my waist and I on his head. After what felt like forever, we went for air.

We looked at each other and I saw Ikuto's eyes, I kissed him then, and we were at it again. But Ikuto's hands started to go up my shirt, I didn't care, I was to busy fighting Ikuto for dominance in the mouth. His hands felt… good, rubbing up and down my back. I started sweating. I felt something, I think it's called passion. I was to busy to care.

That was when Ikuto pulled away. At sat up. Blushing and covering his mouth. My shirt was falling off my shoulder. I sat up and then looked at Ikuto, I wondered why he stopped. Then I looked up to see two eyes staring at me, I covered my mouth after letting out a small scream. Ikuto then looked up only to see what I saw. He then blushed a lot.

"Why did you guys stop, it was getting good" Aerona said, staring at us.  
"Were you watching us?" I asked  
"Akio was to but when you kissed again he walked away" she said.  
"Aren't you suppose to say that your disgusted and stuff" I asked  
"No, I don't mine watching"  
"Your sick" Ikuto said  
"Proud of it" she smiled. Akio then came into sight and looked down at us with a blush in his cheeks.  
"Now that your done with that, me and Aerona will go find Rima or the others to get some rope so we will be back" Akio said  
"so now you guys can continue in privacy" Aerona said with a smirk.  
"Fine, but hurry up!" I shouted.

~ Aerona POV~  
"are we really leaving them in there?" I asked  
"Yea, right now mom does not know she loves dad, so if we leave them in there it can either make or break the relationship" he said  
I jumped in front of him and looked at him with a smirk.  
"Do you want to feel what they were feeling?" I asked him  
"Aerona, this is not the time" he said as he blushed. I walked up to him and had one hand around his waist and on wrapped around his neck and head, I played with his hair and my ears and tail popped out.  
"Why not?"  
"Aerona I think we should find"  
"You said not to worry so lets not, besides Ikuto can jump out of there if he wanted to, and they have radio's to"  
"True but" I put my finger on his lips and moved in for a kiss.

When we kissed I made it more, how do I say it, more… passionate. I used my "tongue" to change his mind. He soon gave in and kissed back. Thank you mom and dad.

~Utau POV~  
"I think I heard a noise" I said  
"I think your letting that lady go to your head" Rima said  
"No I am not scared of the dark, like Amu"  
"That's right, Amu is totally scared of the dark" Kukai said  
"That noise might have been her screaming because she saw or heard something scary" Rima said, Nagi nodded.  
"Are you going to say anything or are you going to just stand there?" Rima asked Nagi.  
"I will just stand" he said  
"whatever, anyway, where are we?" we all looked around and found that we got lost.

~Ikuto POV~  
I can't believe I did that to Amu. I mean, it was nice but. I crossed the line. The best friend line, the line no one crosses with out permission. I can't believe I did that.  
"Ikuto are you ok?" Amu asked me acting so innocent, I mean she was, it was me who did all that.  
"Yea, just bored" I said. She got closer to me but kept her knees close to her chest. She looked at me and blushed, what ever was going threw her head is a mystery.

"Are you thinking about earlier?" I smirked. She blushed as red as a tomato. I love the way she blushes.  
"N-n-no" she studdered  
"well, now you are" I smirked. She Gibb slapped me (if you don't get it you are very deprived or foreign :/).  
"That, was not cute Amu"  
" I just wanted to see if you were fine and all you do is tease me" she said with her arms crossed.  
"Whatever" I said. There was a silent's between us  
"Hey Ikuto, do you know how to sing?"  
"Little bit, why?"  
"Just wondering" She looked to the sky, there was a hole in the roof so we saw it nice and clearly, there were no clouds but stars.  
"I wonder what is taking them so long" Amu appeared cold. She was shivering, can't blame her, I mean it was November.  
"Here Amu" I gave her my coat. She tried to give it back but I just stood up so it would be hard. She finally put it on and stayed still.  
"Can you sing Amu?"  
"Yea, I learned when I was little"  
"So a few weeks ago right?" I joked, but she still glared at me. I guess she did not find it as funny.  
"Err… why would I marry you?" she said as she blushed.  
"My sexiness (a/n/: that is why most girls would marry you Ikuto, not Amu)" I said.  
"No, I don't date a guy for looks" I guess that explains kiddy king. She looked at me as if she knew what I was thinking. I just smirked.  
"Can I sing or are you going to be upset?" She asked me.  
"I don't care" I said as I sat next to the wall of our hole.  
"Good, because I would have sung anyway" she stood up and thought of a song.  
She looked at me then smiled.  
"Ikuto I don't know how I feel towards you, but I want you to know something got it" I just nodded my head.  
_  
I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet_

Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

~Rima POV~  
Right when we found out we were lost, we heard a voice, singing, I knew who it was.  
"AMU I AM COMING" the rest followed me.

~Akio POV~  
While me and Aerona were… yea. We heard mom's voice, I guess she was getting bored. I mean why would she sing that song if she was not bored, it was there song. So me and Aerona ran to them.

~Amu POV~  
I just had to sing this song, I stared to dance near the end

_Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me_

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way 

I guess the rest heard me singing because all of them were staring at me in the end.  
"Can you guys get us out of here?"  
"Ikuto should be able to jump this height" Aerona said  
"The why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Ikuto shouted  
"Because we thought you knew" Akio smiled, I guess they wanted to leave us alone. Ikuto finally got us out of there and we all went home.

Hela~ Yay another chapter done  
Kuro~ what is that song in the background?  
Yoko~ part of the best old songs ^^  
Mika~ list them ^^  
Yoko~ K here are the best old (90's-02) songs  
1. I want it that way- backstreet  
2. Sex and Candy-  
3. Bitch  
4. Bye Bye Bye  
5. Blue  
Hela~ another great list!!  
Yoko~ thanks next is the 80's!!  
Kuro~ I love the 80's XDDDDDD  
Mika~ please R&R


	9. Contest and Confess

Hela~ I got up out of bed, checked the fanfics, then, I read. Ch. 34

Yoko~ and listen to "what if" by Kate Winslet,

Kuro~ that made the story really sad

Mika~ but there is a ch. 44 ^^

Hela~ BUT I HAVE TO WAIT TILL SEPTEMBER .\/.

Yoko~ Hela it's ok, at lest we know why he is leaving

Hela~ But he was so close in kissing her T_T

Kuro~ I know -_-

Yoko~ makes me cry every time we read it T_T

Mika~ Hela does not own Shugo chara or it's characters ^^

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Amu POV~

At school while we were in class, the activity committee came in.

"We will be having a music fest this month" the on with glasses said. I thought it would be fun but I had to keep my 'cool & spicy' self shine.

"Great, a big karaoke party" I said

"No, only the best singers and such, but there will be instruments in to!"

"What is it then, a contest?" Aerona asked with her feet on the desk

"Kind of, the goal is to bring the most students to your class" the other girl said

"sound like fun" Akio said, of course girls specked when he talked, I mean he sounded almost like Ikuto. There were so many rumors about him and Ikuto being brothers. If only they knew that he was his son, my son.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking Akio?" she said with a big smirk.

"If it deals with making upper class men cry for there parent, yes" there was a evil aura around both of them, and since they were on opposites of the room it made the whole room scary.

"Now now, play nice kids" was the only think I could think of

"But then we could beat that cat guy, I mean didn't he beat you in a bunch of stuff" I knew who they were talking about, I mean, he did beat me in the sports completion at the beginning of the year, before Aerona and all this.

"You know, this does sound fun" I said joining the evilness. I mentally sighed in my head.

"OMG, Amu, Aerona, And Akio are joining forces!!!!"

"A triple A threat" Rima said with a grin. Her eyes met mine and Aerona and Akio looked to. We all had smirks on our faces.

"Now we are ready, so any other bands in this class?"

"NO" the whole class said in unison. They did not want to compete against the Triple A.

"I guess we have only one band in this class, good, now we don't have to try out" the girls smiled.

"What did I get myself into!!" I screamed, it was not till lunch that I figured out that I would have to sing in front of people.

"It's fine Amu, we will just have you as a second singer" Aerona said.

"Yea, I will be male singer and bass, Aerona can sing, and I will teach you guitar" Akio said.

"I know some basic chords" I said lifting my head from my arms.

"Good then we can get harder ones for you" Aerona smiled.

"Now we have to make a song list" Rima said sipping her tea.

"Sure, what kind of songs should we do?" Akio said

"We need some fast pace songs, and sad, rock, pop, emo" Aerona said about every genre

"I like the 80's, America" said Kukai

"Your in a different class" I snapped

"Yea, but me and Utau aren't participating" He said

"80's it is!!" Aerona said

"Good, so, there are a lot of American student coming right?" Rima asked

"Yea, this fest will be at a culture fest to, to show our school"

"so we need American songs"

"I am not doing any thing Michel Jackson" Akio clearly stated

"We are not forcing you to dance like him, just his songs" Rima said with a grin.

"Well, we could have born in the USA?"

"True, Akio could you sing that?"

"Yea, I like that song a lot"

"good that will be your special"

"I would like to sing a song to" Aerona said

"Of course your going to sing" Rima said

"No a special song" Aerona pouted

"K, well we have the American's, so lets get some dancing now" Rima said

"Hips don't lie?"

"Do you even know how to belly dance?"

"I do it with Akio all night

"NO YOU DON'T!" Akio quickly snapped. He had a wild blush on his cheeks.

"Calm down I was joking, but yes I know how to belly dance" she said

"Akio you will have the male vocals" Rima wrote on a clipboard she had. Why would Rima have a clipboard?

"Amu you need to sing to" she said. I looked at her and my eyes widened.

"Why?" I asked

"Well, everyone thinks your cool and spicy, so a cool and spicy song will help" she said.

"She could sing So What" Akio said.

"No, I was thinking Disturbia" Rima smirked.

"That song is weird" Nagi said.

"Yes, but I think that Amu can do it, anyway, you have Dia to help you" Aerona said.

"True but I have stage fright" I said. It was true.

"Well, we will be there so you don't have to worry"

"Any other songs Rima?" Akio asked

"Yea here is the list" Rima handed over the list and we read it

Rose- by sting sung by:Akio and Aerona

2. Passion (KH2 song in Japanese)- sung by Aerona

3. born in the USA- sung by Akio

4. Believe- by Cher, sung by Amu?

5. Strawberry kisses- by Nikki Webster sung by Aeroan

6. Magic dance - from Labyrinth, the movie, sung by Akio

7. In the end- By Linkin Park- Akio

8. Hips don't lie- by Sharkira- Akio and Aerona

9. You belong with me- By Talyor Swift sung by Amu?

10. I hope you dance- by Lee Ann Womack, sung by Amu?

11. Disturbia- by Rihanna sung by me

12. Story of a girl- By nine days sung by Akio

"Why do I have to sing?"

"We will get disqualified if you don't, since we put in the paper saying all of us are singing" Aerona said.

"Don't worry we will practice a lot!!" Akio said

"Rima will help in management department" Aerona said. I saw Rima with a smile the devil would quince at.

"Nagi, can you make out fits?" Utau asked.

"Yes, would you like to help?" he asked Utau.

"Yea, your house tomorrow, the contest is Friday so that gives us a week"

"BUT THE WEEK AFTER THAT IS THE FIGHT!" Tadase reminded us

"We can focuses on that later, anyway after school we will still discuss battle plans" Akio said calmly.

"This is to much" I said sighing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Thursday~

Finally, I got all the chords, words and dance moves for the contest, but I was so tired. I also had to learn new battle plans and practice fighting against a gun. Akio used fake bullets but paint ball guns still hurt. I had busies and scars everywhere, I told my parents that I was going paintballing with my friends. They did mind at first but then sighed and ok'd it.

They were very excited to see me sing at the fest. I found out it is in a indoor amusement park, exactly were the old one was. I guess they wanted to make it year round. There is a roller coaster, Merry-go-round, tea cups, and Haunted house. I think after everything is over with I will go explore.

*knock knock*

I looked out my window to see Ikuto face. I was surprised but I let him in anyway.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"I thought you would be sad so I came by to cheer you up" he said, then he had his face only cm away from mine. I blushed thinking he was going to kiss me again.

"What are you thinking pervy kid?" he said, snapping me out of the trance.

"Why are you always teasing me like that?" I asked him

"If you don't know then don't ask" he said as he laid down on my bed.

"This is my room you know"

"Yes, but it will be our room" he smirked. I threw a pillow at his head.

"In your dreams" hat was when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me on top of him.

"Remember this?" he said. It was the same position that I was in when we fell into the hole. I blushed but stayed still.

"You must remember what happened next" he moved and flipped me over again. I winced at the flip but opened my eyes to see his. This time he looked at me with a smirk. And went towards my neck instead of my lips. His lips felt like a suction cup. He then licked the spot and repeated down my neck. I moaned but I did not move to much. He went to my shoulder then stopped again. He pulled away.

"Why don't you stop me?" he asked, not looking into my eyes.

"I don't know" I said, I was confused why I didn't stop, I was feeling good. But if I told him that I guess I would be called a pervert.

"I love you Amu, do you?" he said, I looked at him. He then looked at me. My eyes were wide open but then I blushed. Did I love him? When I kissed Tadase it felt different, but I need to make sure.

"Ikuto, come here" I asked him

"Why?"

"Just trust me" I was already blushing to much to boot. He came closer, I needed to find if I do like him.

"I will double check something"

"what?" I kissed him before he could finish. I felt it, the feeling I wanted. The feeling of floating in the air, the feeling of heaven. I knew me answer to his question. When I pulled away, he looked sad and then got up and almost out the window.

"I love you to Ikuto" I told him

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Ikuto's POV~

I stopped what I was doing. What did she say just now?

"What?" I looked at her, her eyes were filled with joy, she had a light blush on her cheeks and smiled.

"I love you to Ikuto" she repeated. I stood in shock. I did not know that she was going to confess to me. I walked up to her. She stood up. And we looked in each other eyes. Then we kissed, I pushed her on to the bed, we kissed, passionately.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Amu POV~

Ikuto pushed me on to the bed, I grabbed on to his hair and he rubbed my back up and down. He went to my bra, I went for his shirt. I pulled it off and He unhooked my bra. He kissed down my neck to my shoulder again but did not pull back. I moaned only for the felting I had. His head was at my chest and he started to make his "mark". Then he went down to my stomach. He stopped then went to my face. We kissed again, he started to unzip my pants, as he pulled then down, I moved down to his pants and started to unzip them when…

"AMU, WE ARE HOME!!" I heard down stairs. I jumped out of the bed and went to hold the door. I held it back while Ikuto threw his clothes on and hide in my closet. I zipped up my pants and hooked my bra, I jump back into bed and covered myself and turned off the lights. I acted like I was asleep.

"Oh well, I guess we will talk to her tomorrow" my mom said. She closed the door and I heard her walk down the stairs. Once I was sure she was not going to come back I told Ikuto it was ok to come out.

"It's ok to come out now" I said. Ikuto opened the door and he still was trying to put his shirt back on. I giggled and helped him.

"That was close" he said

"I forgot that they were coming back" I sighed.

"I mean in what we were doing before that" I looked at him and he blushed lightly. Then I remembered, we were going to do it. I guess it is good that my parents came home.

"Yea, ummm… are you going to be at the contest?" I asked him.

"Yea, are you singing?" he asked

"Yea, I am"

"Then I will be watching" she said as he kissed me and jumped out my window. I sighed and looked out the window.

"What am I going to do with him?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hela~ I thought this chapter really brought Amu and Ikuto together^^

Yoko~ sure did

Kuro~ now for the list!!

Mika~ 80'S!!!

Yoko~ Yeap, top 5 80's songs that we like:

1. Sweet dreams- By the Eurthmics

2. Love is a battle field- by Pat Benatar

3. 867-5309- by Tommy Tuestone

4. Jessies girl- by Rick SpringField

5. Livin on a prayer - by Bon Jovi

Hela~ another great list

Yoko~ thanks!!

Mika~ If you want to talk about Ch.43 PM Hela!!

Kuro~ trust us, she loves to talk about it!!

Hela~ remember to R&R, and I do not own any music!!


	10. Contest of fun and love

Hela~ Now it is time for the music contest  
Kuro~ finally, music  
Yoko~ We had music at the Karaoke bar  
Kuro~ Not enough!! More!  
Hela~ this is your chapter (don't worry, not to many songs-_-)  
Kuro~ yes!  
Yoko~ what's wrong Hela?  
Hela~ I keep reading ch.43 with "I hope you dance"  
Mika~ ^^, you need to write, you will be in Florida on Sunday!  
Hela~ 0_0 your right!! I need to hurry with this story XD  
Kuro~ Hela does not own Shugo chara or any of the songs, or the characters  
Yoko~ otherwise Tadase would have died a very slow painful death

~Amu POV~  
Today is the day, the day where I sing in front of tons of people. I was still nervous, even if I had Dia to help.  
"Don't worry Amu-chan, we are here" Ran cheered  
"Even if you mess up horridly" Mika said with a grin.  
"You will do great" said Suu  
"Shine with all your might" Dia added.  
"Thanks guys!" I said. And I was off

"Hi guys, are you ready?"  
"Yea, Rima added just one change to the song list" Aerona said.  
"Let me see" I grabbed the paper  
The only change was that we dropped "I hope you dance" , which is fine with me, since I was going to sing that song.  
"Where is Utau and the others?"  
"Getting food, did you eat yet?" Akio asked  
"Yea, a couple hours ago"  
"Good, we don't want you to throw up" Aerona smirked. I pouted and walked off to find a bathroom, the last thing I want is to pee my pants on stage.

"Hi Amu" when I got back the group was already at the stage.  
"I wish you guys luck" Kukai said  
"You have to say break a leg not luck" Utau said with a roll of her eyes.  
"Either way, you'll go great out there" Nagi smiled. I felt better already with all the support of my friends, but there was one person missing. Ikuto, he said he was coming, maybe he is late.

"Ready mom" Aerona said quietly, so the others could not hear.  
"Yea, just wondering where Ikuto is" I said  
"don't worry, I am sure that he will be here" Akio smiled back at me. I felt better, with them here, I don't know what I would do with out them.

First was Desert rose.  
(a/n: I will put up only a few, other wise I will have a lot of editing to do -_-)  
The crowd was drawn to our stage like fly's to honey, they looked like they were in a trance to Akio singing. Aerona danced with him. I handled the music in the background. Even I was in a trance. When I closed my eyes I could see a desert with a rose in the ground, I would walk towards it then see Ikuto on the other side trying to get the rose. I opened my eyes to see the rowed clapping.

The next song was Passion or Sanctuary known to the American's. It was in a video game once. The song was very good I liked it.

Then there was Born in the USA. Even the Japanese got up and danced. I mean the song was very powerful. I felt like shouting along with the crowed. I played the guitar, I was jumping and moving along. I even got to sing along with Akio during on of the versus. I had a lot of fun. Aerona played drums, which she was good.

The next song was Believe, I was singing it. I felt nervous, playing guitar was great, but being the main focus had me nervous.  
"I can't do this!" I said  
"Yes you can" Utau said  
"Not in this out fit!" It was bell bottom jeans with a tube top on. I had a cloth headband and gloves with tassles that went from my wrist to my elbow. The whole out fit was white with light pink trimming.  
"I look embarrassing" I blushed.  
But then I looked at Aerona, who was in a mini shirt with Go-go boots to her hips. She had a 70's outfit on I swear. Akio just had his coat on with it closed.  
"Mom, I look weirder then you" Aerona said  
"Fine, but if they laugh, it is your fault" I said  
"And if they whistle we will get dad to sick them" Akio joked, this made me laugh, I could see Ikuto doing that.

I got out on stage to see a big crowd of people. They were sitting in there chairs. I was nervous, I didn't like the song anyway, Rima had me listen to it after Tadase broke up with me. So it was not my happy songs at all.  
The lights went out then spot lights went on me. A disco ball, the whole works, Aerona was the back noise.

After love, after love [repeat]  
No matter how hard I try  
You keep pushing me aside  
And I can't break through  
There's no talking to you  
So sad that you're leaving  
Takes time to believe it  
But after all is said and done  
You're going to be the lonely one, Ohh Oh

**I saw Ikuto in the back smiling. I felt better already.  
**  
[CHORUS:]  
Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough,  
Now  
Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough,  
Now

What am I supposed to do  
Sit around and wait for you  
And I can't do that  
There's no turning back  
I need time to move on  
I need love to feel strong  
'Cause I've had time to think it through  
And maybe I'm too good for you Ohh Oh

Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough,  
Now  
Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough,  
Now  
**  
I danced around with out a care. Aerona was dancing with me, everyone was clapping to the beat, I loved it.**

But I know that I'll get through this  
'Cause I know that I am strong  
I don't need you anymore  
Oh I don't need you anymore I don't need you anymore  
No I don't need you anymore

Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough,  
Now  
Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough,  
Now  
[repeat to fade]

I bowed to the crowed then walked off stage. I felt a rush, I was so scared, but I had a lot of fun.  
"That wasn't so bad, was it" Utau smiled at me  
"No, I guess not" I smiled back  
The next song was sung by Aerona, Strawberry kisses, I blushed when I heard the song, I was thinking about the night before. My face turned red that very second.  
"boo" I jumped. I turned to see Ikuto. He was smirking like usual. I glared at him.  
"You should not scare people like that" I said  
"Well, if its you then it's worth it" He said. I blushed and watched Aerona again.  
"You were good" he said  
"What?" I turned my head to see his face.  
"You were good singing" he repeated  
"Oh, thank you" I blushed and looked away

The next song I was bass. I got out with Akio singing, the song was called "magic dance", it was from the movie Labyrinth. I thought the movie was great. I like the song to.

Then the song after that was "In the End", sad song about betrayal and all. I played Guitar, we snick Ikuto to sing the background voice. Aerona played Keyboard. Kukai recorded himself playing the drums. I had fun, I was back to back with Akio while he sung  
"I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far, as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know"

I found it fun again. Nest was Hips don't lie. Aerona song. I did not do anything with this song. Aeroan move so flowingly.

"You sound learn that" Ikuto said, hugging me from behind. I blushed  
"No way in hell Perv" I said.  
"why not?"  
"Because you wanted it"  
"Then you should not marry me" I blushed and looked at him.  
"Then I will marry you" I kissed him before he could talk.

The next song was sung by me. One of my favorites. "You belong with me".

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

I danced around like a girl in her room. I did not care, I was happy.

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

**I looked at Ikuto and he smiled, I blushed.**

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me

I bowed again and walked off the stage. I had one more song to sing, it was my "special" song, I practice for ever and a day to get the moves right. I did start to like the song after awhile. But it was creepy, the song name was "Disturbia" for a reason I guess. The outfit I had to wear was weird to. I had a cute black top on with thin straps, White trim. The skirt was short, it hit mid-thigh, and I had fish nets on. Then I had boots that hit mid-calf. They were heels to so I had some trouble walking in them at the beginning but got the hang of it.

My dad saw me in the outfit and started crying. The outfit itself was very reviling and all. Then Ikuto walked in, my dad started to freck out more. My mom pushed him out and turned to me.  
"It is nice to see you again Ikuto, don't hurt my daughter" she winked and left.  
"Your family is weird, but cool" that was all Ikuto could say.  
"Any way, lets get to the outfit, why didn't you wear that last night?" he smirked.  
"Perv" I crossed my arms and turned my head. But then I looked back into his eyes. I could not help but smile. I stood up and walked over to him.

"I love you Ikuto" I said. He looked shocked but then smiled  
"I love you to, I will get a ring for you, I swear" He then kissed me and I melt in his arms  
"AMU, THE CROWD IS GETTING WILD" I heard, which ruined our moment, but I had to go out. Ikuto held my wrist and looked at me.  
"See you soon" he said.  
"See ya"

Aerona and me were on the stage with black lights, the lights flashed on and off when the music started.  
**  
(a/n: imagine how Amu would dance, I am to lazy to come up with anything so…yea^^)  
**  
What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now

No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it  
On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane, yeah

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind, it can control you  
It's too close for comfort

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia

Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me  
Disconnecting on calls, the phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out or figure this sh** out  
It's too close for comfort, oh

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind it can control you  
I feel like a monster, oh

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia, disturbia

Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain but I'm struggling  
If you can't go-o-o  
I think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah, ah

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia

The crowd went wild. I mean they were whistling, clapping and everything.

"OK, you guys were great, we are ending with Akio! I hope you liked the show, remember to vote for us for best in our school!" I yelled into the mic. I skipped off stage and Akio ran on singing "Story of a girl". I then change into a graphic t-shirt and jeans, with vans and ran out to dance. Aerona was in the same thing. But different graphic t. Akio wore a t-shirt and a pair of jeans with a belt. He had vans on to. We looked like normal High school students.

(a/n: imagine you and your best friends dancing to this song ^^)

[Chorus:]  
This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles

Now how many days in a year  
She woke up with hope  
But she only found tears  
And I can be so insincere  
Making her promises never for real  
As long as she stands there waiting  
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes  
Now how many days disappear  
When you look in the mirror  
So how do you choose

Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say  
****

Ikuto jumped in to sing. I was dancing with Ikuto!!

This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles

Now how many lovers would stay  
Just to put up with this shit  
day after day  
Now how did we wind up this way  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say  
As long as we stand here waiting  
Wearing the clothes or the soles that we choose  
Now how do we get there today  
When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes

Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles

[Guitar solo, by Amu of course ;D]

Well your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles

This is the story of a girl  
Whose pretty face she hid from the world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her

This is the story of a - girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles  
When she smiles!

We all bowed and ran off stage. That was the most fun I had in ages.  
The best thing was that we won, the money for our school and free tickets to the park.

* * *

Hela~ I liked it alot ^^

Kuro~ me to, I love music

Yoko~ I liked how Ikuto proposed to Amu ^ /// ^

Mika~ R&R


	11. Gothic Fair

Hela~ It is almost time  
Kuro~ yea, I know  
Yoko~ Why, we are only on chapter 11  
Kuro~ it is not going to be as long as the last story  
Hela~ Maybe if I add more Cliffys  
Yoko~ that would make it worst, you should just make more Amuto scenes  
Hela~ But I that for the last couple chapters T-T  
Yoko~ make this one a Amuto chapter only  
Hela~ Fine, but this is only to make the story longer XP  
Kuro~ Ok, Mika, do what you do  
Mika~ thank you, Hela does not own Shugo Chara or characters  
Kuro_ mumm mumm muu  
Hela~ Can't read my can't read my poker face XDDDD  
Mika~ ^^ ;

~Aerona POV~  
Great now we have tickets to the amusement park. What are we going to do there, go on a roller coaster, haunted house? Man this is just another thing that will have to wait.

"I want to go tomorrow!!" Amu said  
Guess not  
"Wait?"  
"It something special for mom and dad, don't you remember?" Akio said. I thought and thought, then I remembered the picture of mom and dad in tea cups, at the park.  
"Ohhh… fine we can go, but then we need to battle plan afterwards" I said.  
"Fine, shake on it?" mom asked. I smiled and we shook hands.

~Akio POV~  
I guess there is no stopping them. I am going to miss all of this.

~Ikuto POV~  
Another day of playing around, great. I guess it is a whole day to play with Amu. Which I have some plans.  
I think I will visit Amu again to night. As long as it doesn't go like last night, god, I almost did, IT. Err… I didn't even asked her if she wanted that. She is only a freshman in High school, I'm a senior. That would not look good.  
What if she got pregnant. I don't know what I would do. I would still love her, but am I ready to be a…father? I don't even know if marrying her is right, she has only been with one person. Will she regret it? I don't want to live with her if she regrets me. Listen to me, I sound like a old man. She loves me and I love her, when she graduates I will marry her and make a family.  
It will be our story. But still, will it have a happy ending?

~Normal POV~  
As we hear Ikuto question love, which you should never do! He finds it hard to love Amu if he feels she won't truly love him back.

~Amu POV~  
I waited at my bed for Ikuto, he said that he was coming by tonight. I wanted to see him again.

*Knock* I ran to the window. There he was, smirking like usual.  
"I see you have been waiting for me" he said  
"Yea, but you were late" I pouted. But looked at him with the corner of my eye. He came from behind and hugged me.  
"Do you want to know how Aerona and Akio are going to be made?" He asked me. I then got a idea, I smirked and turned around.  
"No, I want more" I said. Ikuto looked at me and was baffled. I pushed him on the bed with his hands held above his head. I kissed him. Then pulled away.  
"I don't just want twins" I said with a smirk then I went to his ear and bite it. I looked at his face and it was red. His eyes were wide open. I could not help it, I broke out laughing. He looked at me rolling on the ground.  
"Your right, it is fun to tease" I said, gasping for air. Ikuto didn't look like he took the joke as nicely as I did. I could not help it, he always teased me and acted perverted, I just wanted to give him a tasted of his own medicine.  
"So, do you want to continue where we left off to day?" he said with a smirk. I blushed, I didn't know what we did today that he would be smirking about.  
"I meant the marriage thing, pervert kid" He said smirking even bigger. I pouted then sat next to him.  
"What else is there to talk about? I love you, you love me, and we get married after I graduate school, have kids, grow old, die and that is our story" I said.  
"I think I would like to know if that is what you want?" Ikuto asked me with a sad face.  
"Of course that is what I want, that is what any girl dreams about" I wrapped my arms around his neck. He looked at me with fear.  
"Why do you question me?" I asked him  
"I don't want you to regret it" He said  
"I would regret anything Ikuto, if as long as I marry you, everything will be find" I kissed him and he kissed back.

~Aerona POV~  
"What do you thing they are doing right now?" I asked Akio, as he had his head on my lap. I leaded against a tree.  
"Don't know, but I think they are starting to love each other more and more" He replied.  
"Why don't we "love" each other?" I smirked, He blushed, of course.  
"W-w-why do you always have to be perverted?" He said. I pushed him off my lap and stood up.  
"I guess you don't love me. I was forced to turn around and pushed against the tree with my arms above my head. He kissed me, for what felt like all of sweet time. He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Of course I love you Aerona, I just, don't know, I am confused" He said  
"are you confused about this?" I kissed him again. His hands went down to my hips and mine went to his hair. I pulled away and climbed into the tree. He followed with a smirk. I got to a middle branch and he jumped on he other side of me.

We continued to kiss and he rubbed his hands up and down my back. I knew what he wanted, we did this before, I also wanted what he did. I started to pull of his jacket and he pulled off mine. I took off his shirt and he took off mine. I was cold, but Akio moved closer and I was warm again.  
The rest you can figure out.

~Next day~  
~Amu POV~  
I arrived at the park with Ikuto and Aerona and Akio arrived together. Aerona had a different outfit on. She had the same pants on, but her shirt was different. It was loose and stuff, it looked stretched out. Her hair was covered up by a hat. And Akio was wearing the same jacket, it was of course the red one.

"You guys are late" Aerona said.  
"Sorry, we got up late" I was huffing.  
"Well, since we all are here now, we can go in"  
"Yea, the theme today is the future" Aerona snickered. I smiled, it was most likely going to be robots and space ships.  
When we got inside we saw some strange things. There were lights flashing. With suites that were… colorful. I didn't know what to say.  
"Is this what the future looks like?" Ikuto asked  
"Well, no" Akio said as shocked as we were,  
"Welcome to the gothic opera themed Park today" The speaker said.  
"We canceled our future theme, so if you need a outfit, go to the dressing room. Amu and group please report to stage"  
"first I think we need to change" Akio said.  
"Yea, lets go mom" Aerona dragged me while she was running as fast as she can.

We changed into some weird out fits (I will post some examples later -_-). I felt like a freak.  
"I love these, they look so cool" Aerona said.  
"I feel weird" I mumbled. Aerona looked at me with one hand on her hip.  
"Maybe dad will like it" she said. I blushed and walked to where they were. They wore strange clothes to. They did not look normal. I was in a strange environment. There were guts everywhere, fake of course. I looked at a poster and it said that it was based on a movie called "Repo: the Genetic Opera".  
(a/n: google it, it is a great movie if you like rocky horror picture show, with the creators of Saw XDDDD, ps. Very AWESOME music too)

It was a very strange movie with all these costumes and such.  
"I feel like we are in HSM headquarters" Akio said.  
"AMU AND PARTY, PLEASE GO TO STAGE" I heard over the speaker.  
"I guess they want us" Akio said. I tilt my head and walked to the stage.

"Finally your hear, we need you to sing a song with our crew" a tall fat man said to me  
"But I can't act?" I shuddered  
"You just need to sing, your voice is great so we know you will do well" The man said

"The song is "Genetic Emancipation" it is from the movie, our fans want it and we need you, it is very quick, just a taste of the movie, ok"  
"Fine" I said.  
I looked at the words and saw that it was very short, I guess I don't have to do much.

Years.  
It's been so many years.  
Resenting the years in my heredity.

Oh, I have hated and loved you  
I have hidden behind you  
but I finally see.

You, I've mistaken for destiny  
but the truth is my legacy is not up to my genes.  
True, though the imprint is deep in me  
it will always be up to me.  
Up to me.

Oh, ohhhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhh.  
Free at last.  
Oh, ohhhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhh.  
Free at last.

The crowed cheered me on in a gothic way, throing black roses and all. I had to wipe off the fake blood off my self.

"That was great, I really want to watch this movie!" Aerona cheered, she seemed like she wasn't my child at all.  
"Aerona we watched this movie several times, I bet it would still freak mom out" Akio said.  
"But the music is so, strong" Aerona said with awe. I still think she was lying about being my child.

We walked around and saw more stuff. The whole place looked freaky but Ikuto held my hand so I felt better. I found a necklace I liked, it had a rose then dropped a cross. The rose was black but at least the cross wasn't upside down.

"Do you want it Amu?" Ikuto asked.  
"Yea, but it is $35" (sorry to lazy to convert XP) I said  
I walked off to catch up with Aerona and Akio. Ikuto caught up after a few minutes. I guess he bought it but he was hiding it from me.

The rest of the day I learned about ghost, aliens, and other monster type things. There were not only people dressed up for Repo, but saw, silent hill, and resident evil, Then you had the Tim Burton fans. I felt shivers up and down my spine. Ikuto held me close so I could not move very fast.

"Good the day is almost over" I looked to find Akio and Aerona left. I was left alone with Ikuto. I was nervous and scared.  
"Lets go over there" Ikuto pointed at some tea cups. They were bigger so more people could sit in them. They were the right size so Ikuto could fit. We sat there at first saying nothing. We looked at each other and just looked for 30 min's before I said something.  
"Ikuto, what are you going to do?"  
"I will become a violinist of course" He said.  
"Yea, and we will marry right?" I asked.  
"Of course Amu, once I get us a house and you pass high school, we will marry and live our lives" Ikuto kissed me and I kissed back. I was so happy right then that the make up Aerona put on me started to wash off. I held on to his hand on my cheek. We were together, and nothing would change that. We sat together thinking about things, like what date the wedding should be and all. I thought about the dress. I was thinking about the kids rooms. We sat there for another 30 minutes till we heard something. Something that will stay in my head forever.

"AKIOOOOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOO"

Hela~ Finally, I can start working on the next chapter  
Yoko~ yea, then you have to pack  
Kuro~ the next chappy will be shorter then this one!! It will only involve one scene, maybe two  
Hela~ yes so I can pack then come back to write!!  
Mika~ Yoko the list!!  
Yoko~ right, this list is great fighting songs!

1. What I've done- By Linkin Park  
2. Head strong- by ?  
3. What have you done- by Within Temptation  
4. The Howling- by Within Temptation  
(I'd give my heart)- by Within Temptation

Hela~ a lot of Within Temptation 0_o  
Yoko~ there the best, of course there is Evanescence  
Kuro~ they rock!!!!  
Mika~ R&R


	12. EXTRA, MUST READ!

Hela~ before reading the next chapter, you must read this one!!!

Yoko~ This explains Kiyoshi and the tree, and Ronin.

Kuro~ don't skip!!

Mika~ again, Hela doesn't own Shugo Chara or it's characters

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Future, before HSM~

~Aerona POV~

"Aerona hurry up, your going to be late for our first day of middle school" Mom shouted.

"I am to tired, tell them to change the day" I yelled back.

"If you don't get up, you won't get any Strawberry pancakes" Mom shouted, this got me up faster then you can say snap.

When I got down stairs my chara's and Akio were eating. I sat next to Akio.

"Good morning Akio, had dreams about me again?" I asked

"No, mostly Ronin, which reminds me, how is he doing mom?"

"Fine, your "son" is fine" Mom said. You see Ronin was the first successful Tube baby, mom's company used Akio's and my DNA to create a human. So Akio and I were parents of a child engineered. I was always happy thinking of this. He was going to be a year old this year. Only, my family, and Kiyoshi knew about him.

"Anyway, we have to hurry, Kiyoshi is waiting for us" Akio said as he stuffed a whole plate of pancakes down his throat.

"But I" I tried to get out, but Akio grabbed me and my bag and we ran out the door.

"Could you slow down, we will be early at the speed your going" When we stopped he let go of my hand, in which I fell to the ground.

"That hurt" I said rubbing my butt. I looked up at Akio who was looking at something else. I turned my head to look at what he was looking at. I stood up and walked right next to him. I tangled my hand with his. He brought me to our tree, the tree were we first confessed to each other. I know it is weird that I like my brother, twin brother for a fact, but I do.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"This tree holds a lot of first, so I wanted to go here on our first day of middle school" He said. He looked at me and I looked at him. We moved our faces close to gether, just about to kiss.

"AKIO AND AERONA KISSING NEAR A TREE" I heard, made Akio jump. I looked to see Kiyoshi. A brown, messy haired boy, he had looked like Kukai, he was one of my cousins from Kukai older brother, so he was not really related to us.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, pissed.

"I should be asking you that question, anyway, lets get to school before the bell" we both nodded and ran to school.

**~After school~**

"Guardian work was boring" Isighed.

"Yea, but we have to do it" Akio said

"At least you have a Chara Aerona, me and Akio here have to use our own skills" Kiyoshi laughed.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked them.

"That you have no skills" AKio said with a smile

"That's it, you better run!!" I ran after them. I miss those days.

**~Few years later~**

"**Kiyoshi, what is wrong?" Iasked**

"**He can't talk, we numbed his mind" a tall man, with a long mouth said. **

**(think of a mixture of the joker and Tim Burton character)**

"**Leave our friend alone jerk"**

"**First of all, my name is not Jerk, it is Tomi, and no, he is going to be quite useful to use"**

"**KIYOSHI" I yelled**

"**He will not hear you, he is ours now" the man said. But then I looked at Kiyoshi, he was crying.**

"**Kiyoshi, come back to us!!" I yelled**

"**We must go, but we will be back, don't fret about that!" The man disappeared with our friend, not only that but it all happened at the tree, the tree of first.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hela~ this should clear up anything **

**Yoko~ if you still have questions, PM Hela**

**Mika~ ^^**

**Kuro~ read on!!!**


	13. Goodbye to you

**Hela~ It is time **

**  
Yoko~ so much thought went into this for all of you to know**

**  
Hela~ and tears **

**  
Kuro~ so don't think we are just cold hearted people**

**  
Yoko~ just Hela is **

**  
Hela~ no, I just, I am a big fan of dark stuff**

**  
Yoko~ the only regular books you will read are Stephan king, your favorite director is Tim Burton and you pick at any misinterpretation of Jack the Ripper.**

**  
Kuro~ but you have to admit, all those things are cool**

**  
Mika~ the only thing normal with you is that you have a fear of spiders -_-**

**  
Hela~ XP, what ever**

**  
Kuro~ Hela does not own Shugo chara or it's characters.**

**  
Mika~ other wise there would be a lot of death**

**~Earlier before the scream~  
~Aerona POV~**

"Lets leave them alone" I told Akio. He looked at them and then we made our escape.  
"So what do you want to do?" He asked me.  
"How about we make out, get some pictures with people, make out, then find mom and dad" I smirked. Akio looked at me with the same smirk.  
"How about we skip the pictures and finding and go straight to making out?" He said.  
"I guess you can read my mind" I said right before he kissed me. We were doing just fine till there were people circling us.

"Don't you guys have something better to watch?" I yelled. Then they all laughed, evilly to. Then a path was made. There were two people. They were Kiyoshi and Tomi, the two most dangerous people of all of HSM.

"I see you've haven't change much Aerona" Tomi said. I was holing on to Akio coat. I was not ready to fight yet. I did not want to mess with these guys.

"Leave Tomi, we do not want you here" Akio said  
"And we don't want you here, to change the future and all, that would make a mess of time, I mean you can't save your parents or anything. Everyone and everything is dead. Not one spec of life on Earth, only HSM"  
(a/n: I knew High School Musical was screwing us over XDDD)

"When we change the future, there will be no HSM" Akio said.  
"It doesn't matter what you do, time will not change, You guys will still love each other but never aloud to, your parents shall die, and HSM shall recreate the world" Tomi said with a grin. Kiyoshi was just standing next to him with empty eyes.  
"Kiyoshi, is that what you want to" Akio asked him. Kiyoshi looked up but then turned his head.  
"He is just a puppet, he has no soul, the person you knew of him is gone, if I am correct, he was your best friend right?" Tomi smirked.  
"Don't speak for him, Kiyoshi if that is what you want then I will fight you" Akio looked straight into his eyes. I knew he did not want to fight. But to change the future, we had to kill anyone who got in our way, even our friend.  
"Fight? Good, I have not seen a good one since your pathetic excuse of a father tried fighting me, his eyes were so, full of anger and pain. When I killed him, he screamed so beautifully, truly I have never heard such a scream" Tomi said as if he was talking about a painting. I was getting angry, he was talking about my father. Why did he do that, why talk about him like he was just a animal? Father was a noble man, a kind man, and a loving father.

"Now, lets start a fun fight shall we, the rules are simple, and Kiyoshi only, 2. Only swords, 3. Of courses a fight to the death." Tomi smiled.  
"Akio, don't do it, It's Kiyoshi" I begged him. But he ignored me, I had tears falling from my eyes.

(listen to "What if", trust me!! By: Kate W.)  
"A long as you never hurt Aerona" he said  
"fine, just as long as you don't hold back"  
"DEAL"  
"Akio, don't please, I don't want to lose you to" I held on to his jacket. He turned his head and looked at me. He smiled and turned his body, I still was holding his jacket.  
"It's going to be fine Aerona, no matter what, I will always love you" He kissed me and gave me his gun. He took off the jacket and wrapped it around me. I did not know what to say.

"I love you Akio, come back to me, ok" I kissed him on the cheek. I did not know how to say good bye, I knew somewhere in my heart that he was not coming back, Kiyoshi was a very skilled swordsman, no one could kill him. Akio knew this, but he was to much like dad to stop. I watched in slow motion, Akio walking into a barrier that Tomi created. I wanted to kiss him one more time. But I knew what was going to happen.

"AKIOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed"

**~after the scream~  
~Akio POV~**  
"It's time Kiyoshi" He only nodded.

*Akio stands waiting for his friend to attack, he was not disappointed. Kiyoshi lunged in and started it*  
In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies

So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done

* Akio blocks and the only noise that was heard was medal clashing*

I'll face myself  
To cross out what i've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what i've done

Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty  
So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done

I'll face myself  
To cross out what i've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what i've done

*imagine a epic fight*

For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done!!!

I'll face myself  
To cross out what i've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what i've done

*Akio falls and lands on his back, Kiyoshi has a sword pointed at his throat*

What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done

"This fight is starting to get boring, Kiyoshi, stop fooling around and kill him, we don't have all day" Tomi said. I was just laying there waiting for the sword to fall. But I felt a wet tear fall on my face. Kiyoshi was crying, he was back.  
"I am so sorry Akio, what have I done" He fell to his knees, I held him in my arms.  
"It is ok, I forgive you, it was not you" I was relieve that my friend was back.  
"I killed Ronin, I am sorry, I killed your son, I am so sorry"  
"It's fine" I tried to calm him down.  
"I wish…" he tried saying  
*BAAAANNNNG*  
I stood in shock, Kiyoshi lifeless body was on me, I felt it lose all strength. I pushed him off, his body was lifeless. I didn't know what to say. My best friend body was just there. I stood up and looked up.  
"Now that we are done with all he mushy stuff, lets finish this"  
"You monster, how could you do that"  
"AKIO DON'T" I heard mother was there. She tried to get in but she was stuck outside. Aerona stood right next to her. I smiled and mouthed "I love you"  
*BAAAANNNNG*  
"AKIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" were the words last I heard.

**~Aerona POV~**  
"AKIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I ran to him, the barrier dropped.  
"Akio, don't die on me, please don't" I held him in my arms.  
"Aerona, could you take me to the tree?" he asked, I nodded. Tomi and the others left, leaving Kiyoshi's body. Ikuto picked it up and I picked up Akio's. We walked about 50 feet to our tree. It was cold out side, the first snow of the fall. It was sad, no one was around.

( here are a list of songs I STRONGLY urge you to listen to!!1. Sound the Bugle of an Angel the arms of an angel or any slow, sad song!!, please ^^, read slowly!!)

"Here we are" I laid him down, Ikuto laid Kiyoshi body next to him. I kneeled down next to Akio. I rubbed my hand down his cheek. He held my hand and smiled. I started to cry.  
"It's ok, this has to happen, you know this" He looked at me with eyes that would break even the coldest heart.  
"Akio, you can't go, I can't do this alone, I need you" I said with tears falling from my face. Akio leaned to me and started to kiss the tears away.  
"Aerona, we will meet again, in the new future, we might even be able to marry" he chuckled.  
"We can marry here, there is no evidence saying we are related" I told him.  
"Yea, except our blood" He laughed. I giggled a bit. I still could not hide my tears. I could not hide them.  
"Akio, what am I going to laugh at if you are gone?" I asked him.  
"Well, there is always Rima's jokes, they were always funny, then there is Uncle Kukai and Aunt Utau, and of course mom and dad's bickers" Akio smiled at me, it looked so sad, there was some blood coming out. I looked at Kiyoshi body and stared.  
"Don't worry, he is at peace now, we will meet him to" Akio comfort me.

"Why can't everything be the way it was?" I said hugging him tight, but he pushed away.  
"Because, time changes for the good, everything will be right in the future" He held his hand to my face. I held on and felt it, it was cold but I did not care. He was leaving me,  
"You can't leave, I love you to much" I looked over at mom, she was right next to me, crying her eyes out. Ikuto was behind her. He was even crying.  
"We all love you to much" I said  
"I know, that is why I am lucky, I get to die with the people I love the most in the world, right next to me" He smiled as if everything was right.  
"Don't smile like that, don't you know your leaving me?" I yelled at him. He held my chin and brought it up.  
"I am not leaving you, I am going to wait for you, I will stand at those gates and wait till I see you, I will be with all our friends and family, waiting, just like in the movie you like, Titanic, remember, at the end Rose died and met everyone at the stairs?" I nodded my head.  
"and Rose met Jack again, and they stayed together forever" I said  
"Yes, that is what will happen with us, so don't think I am leaving you" He said. I hugged him. So did Amu and Ikuto, we all hugged Akio.  
"Before I go, will you all smile for me, I want to always remember your smiles, even if they are fake" He looked at us. The snow started to collect on his face. We all rubbed our tears away and looked at him with smiles. We did not want to smile, but it was his dieing wish.  
"Thank you, Aerona here is a USB mom wanted me to give you, it is a video we all made for you" he gave me a necklace, with a USB hidden inside it.  
"What is it about?" I asked him, but then He started to fade away. I quickly kissed him.  
"I will wait for you" were his last words. Kiyoshi started to fade to. Mom, Dad, and I were the only ones left, in the night of snow. At the tree we first kissed, were we first met our friends, were we said good bye.  
"NOO, AKIO" I screamed, but almost no one heard me. , I punched the tree multiple times.  
"Aerona, I am so sorry, I couldn't do anything" Ikuto said. I turned to them, they were so heartbroken, Amu hasn't gave birth to him, why would she cry, maybe it is the fact that he was going to be there child that made Amu cried.  
"It is not your fault, he did what his mission was" I said calm, but inside I wanted to yell and blame someone.

"It is our fault, we could have done something, I could have character changed and saved him" Amu yelled. She was feeling everything I was, fear, pain, sadness, anger, all those feelings at once. Ikuto had to calm Amu down. I walked up to Amu. Amu looked at me with eyes, cold, empty eyes, only full of pain. I hugged her, I needed it, I knew Amu would need it to.  
"It's going to be ok mom, he is waiting for us when we join him" I tried to comfort her. Ikuto even started to hug both of us. The only ones who shared my pain was mom and dad, I was not alone,

but I still felt alone.

**Hela~ I did it again T_T  
Yoko~ yes, you did  
Kuro~ That was very good, he died very nicely  
Mika~ 0_0  
Kuro~ let me rephrase that, he died honorably  
Mika~ better -_-  
Yoko~ so, next chapter?  
Hela~ yea next chapter, if I get some reviews XD, come on people only one review each chapter DX  
Kuro~ if you what the story to continue please R&R  
Mika~ other wise we will stop in the middle of the story, that would kill all of you, I know it.  
Hela~ Thanks bye ^^**


	14. Calling everyone

**Hela~ Thanks Guys ^^**

**Yoko~ this is all about mooring for the dead**

**Kuro~ there will be some funny(ish) parts**

**Mika~ and sad, but that is life**

**Hela~ I only present the cruelties of life**

**Kuro~ unfortunately, she is very good at this**

**Mika~ don't hate us T_T**

**Yoko~ Remember to R&R**

**Hela~ I do not own Shugo Chara or it's characters!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~Amu POV~**

"**Amu school is about to start" my mom told me. She looked at me, and she knew that I was sad.**

"**What's wrong Amu?"**

"**One of my close friends just died" I had my head hiding in my pillow.**

"**Oh Amu, I am so sorry" My mother hugged me.**

"**Mom, I love you" I told her.**

"**I love you to Amu, you have a boyfriend right?" I looked up at her. She had a smile on her face.**

"**How did you?"**

"**Amu, you have been really cheerful for the last few days, I know" My mom giggled when she was talking.**

"**Yea, he is at home I think" I said**

"**Why don't you invite him over?" I looked at her again**

"**Don't worry dad is out today" that relieved me a bit. **

"**Could I invite Aerona to, she was his sister" I asked**

"**of course Amu" she closed my door I picked up my phone and called Aerona first.**

"**Hi guys" I opened the door to let Ikuto and Aerona in. Ikuto hugged me as soon as he entered. I pulled Aerona into the hug. She tried to walk off.**

**My mother looked at all three of us. She smiled and walked into the kitchen and made us some hot chocolate.**

"**You guys better start hurrying, I don't want to live with out Akio for to long" Aerona smirked. I looked at her in confusion then I got it.**

"**Aerona, what the heck" I was crying but I started to play fight with her. It was fun, I guess she just wanted to relax.**

"**Ok, guys I will call the school and tell them that all of you are sick" mom called the school and they accepted. That is when mom left to go shopping before Ami would come home. I sat on the couch with Aerona's head on my lad and my head leaning on Ikuto. We watched Titanic, it was Aerona's choice. Every one was crying at the end.**

**The next one we watched was Anastasia. I was so happy that it was a happy ending, but the song at the credits made me cry. I mean come on, it was so cheesy but it was so happy. Aerona looked at me and purred, she was happy to. **

**By the time we stopped watching all the saddest movies, we watched Trigun, Aerona said that it was Akio's favorite show. After a few episodes, I heard the phone rang.**

"**Hello this is Amu"**

"**Amu, why aren't you at school to day?" it was Rima**

"**Come to my house and I will tell you guys k"**

"**Fine, better be good" I felt like saying no, its bad.**

**I told Ikuto and Aerona that the guardians were coming, they nodded. **

"**Hey, do you guys have a laptop?" Aeroan asked.**

"**Yea, its in the kithen do you need it?"**

"**Yea, when the guardians get here I was going to show the USB that Akio gave me" Aerona said **

"**Good Idea, I have been thinking of it all night" I said.**

"**Me to, but I want everyone here first" Aerona set up the computer. I started to cook some rice balls. Ikuto just helped Aerona. When I looked at them, I could see the resemblance. The blue hair, the height, the pride. **

_**What if I died?**_

_**That was the thought that went through my mine. Aerona said that she can't stop, she has to complete the mission. I wanted to tell her to go back, but I was there when the man was talking. He said there is no future to go back to. I guess I had already died. **_

_***knock, knock***_

"_**There here" I said, I went to the door.**_

"_**HELLLOOOOO AMU-CHAN" Yaya said all cheery.**_

"_**Why are you here Yaya?" I asked**_

"_**Well you said everyone" Nagi said. I looked at him then Yaya, what will Yaya feel, I always see her all cheery all the time.**_

"_**why weren't you at school?" Rima got straight to the point.**_

"_**Come in, it's a long story" I moved out of the way so they could come in.**_

"_**I see Ikuto is here to" Tadase said**_

"_**Yes, I was called over this morning, so was Aerona" Ikuto explained. Rima looked at me, so did Utau.**_

"_**There is something your not telling us Amu" Utau said, she narrowed her eyes at me.**_

"_**Where is Akio?" Kukai said, he looked around but did not see him.**_

"_**gone" Aerona snapped. She walked to the center of the room and looked at everyone.**_

"_**There has been a change of plans, Akio, is now gone and we need a new plan" She said with anger, clearly she did not like the way Utau was talking to me.**_

"_**what do you mean gone?" Nagi asked, then a frown went on his face.**_

"_**He is dead isn't he?" Rima said coldly. Aerona looked at her with eyes as cold as hers.**_

"_**Yes Akio, is, dead, we have" I was cut off by Utau.**_

"_**Did you not love him?" she yelled. Aerona looked at her with wide eyes.**_

"_**What did you say" Aerona said.**_

"_**If you loved him, you would have flinched, but you didn't, why?" Utau asked. Aerona just turned to the kitchen and got the rice cakes I made.**_

"_**These will help" Aerona held the tray with a firm grip. Utau knocked the tray over and looked Aerona in the eye.**_

"_**what, getting fat will help our situation? I don't think so, why don't you cry?" she yelled at Aerona.**_

_**Aerona looked to the ground and sighed. She snapped her head up and looked at Utau with a strong face.**_

"_**Because, Akio always said not to cry" Aerona yelled back at Utau.**_

"_**Crying can wait after we complete our mission, and no, I am not trying to get you fat, these are to help shut your mouth" Aerona snapped at Utau. Utau looked at Aerona with disgust. Utau didn't know that Aerona's eyes were all dried up, after watching every sad ending movie we owned, my eyes were dry. Everyone could see that her eyes were red, only Utau would be the blonde and ignore that fact. Everyone just sighed at Utau stupidity.**_

"_**Anyway, we should watch the video" I said.**_

"_**Yes, I agree with you mother" Aerona said mother really slowly.**_

"_**Amu, why is she calling you mother?" I looked at he group of people glaring at me.**_

"_**Why don't you ask dad, right, Ikuto?" Aerona looked at Ikuto with a smirk.**_

_**All I heard from Tadase was.**_

"_**That explains a lot"**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Hela~ that chapter was really short**_

_**Kuro~ that is what the readers get, when they don't review XP**_

_**Yoko~ don't be so cold**_

_**Mika~ it would be nice to know if anyone is reading this any more ^^,**_

_**Hela~ yea, I will be leaving in two days so I need to know ^^**_

_**Kuro~ so if you don't want a cliffy for 2 weeks, review!!!!!**_


	15. USB message

Hela~ Time to know  
Kuro~ the USB XD  
Mika~ yea!  
Yoko~ don't get over excited about it  
Kuro~ but it's guns n' roses XDDDDDD  
Mika~ shhhhhh….  
Hela~ I do not own Shugo chara or any music for that matter  
Yoko~ Great the cat is out of the bag -_-  
Hela~ by the way, Fudgecake… XPPPP  
Yoko~ who is he/she?  
Kuro~ he said that this story is a piece of shit -_-  
Mika~ that was mean  
Yoko~ yea but you have 48 other reviewers who say different so it will be ok, anyway he only read the first chapter  
Kuro~ and I quote, said  
" Read the first chapter. I don't think I'm gonna read anymore of the chapters. Your character is to much of a Mary Sue, and things seemed to move to quickly.  
The character's are too OOC. This plot is just not well written, and dis-organized.  
I think I lost a few brain cells reading the first chapter. Excuse me while I go barf.  
You should just quit as a FF writer."

Mika~ it is only a fanfic, it's just how Hela views a different path of the story  
Hela~ Anyway, to fix this I will try to make the next stories more organized  
Kuro~ don't change for this weirdo, your stories have great meaning and emotion, just because one person hates it does not mean that you have to change your ways!!  
Yoko~ Kuro is right, just keep writing the way you write ^^  
Hela~ thanks guys TT_TT

~Amu POV~  
"What is she saying Amu?" Rima asked. She glared straight at me. I felt a chill go up my back.  
"What do you think I am saying?" Aerona said,  
"we did not ask you did we?" Rima looked at her with much hate. I felt another fight going on.

"What she said is true, Aerona is our future daughter, Ikuto and mine" I explained. I sighed and placed one hand on my hip. Then glared at Aerona, I could see her ears go back, she knew she was in trouble. Ikuto just looked at Aerona with a sigh following. Aerona just pouted.  
"Finally you told everyone" Utau crossed her arms. See acted like she was the knower of everything. I rolled my eyes, Aerona did the same.  
"Now I can see the resemblance" Kukai laughed, so did everyone else, even Ikuto smiled.

"Anyway, now that we have that out of the way, Aerona the USB" I said  
"What USB" Nagi asked  
"Before Akio died, he gave me this, he said to watch it" Aerona began to hook up the laptop to the TV. I got out the extra rice cakes and set them on the table. Ikuto got more chairs out of my parents room. Everyone was around the TV, waiting for what was going to show.

Aerona, I could see was trying not to cry or scream. Ikuto looked very tired, he did not sleep last night. I felt depressed, I did just see some one die, not just anyone either, my future son. The others did not feel the same, Utau would act the same even if she did not know him, just cries and moves on. Tadase was sad, but did not cry. Same with the others. I felt mad, but sad.

"I got it" Aerona yelled. I jumped and almost dropped the drinks.  
"Jumpy huh Amu" Ikuto said. I glared at him and gave everyone there drinks. I sat down at the couch, Ikuto sat to my right and Aerona to my left with her feet up on our laps. I did not mind, Ikuto put his hand on her leg and rubbed it up and down the CALF… that is all he did, for comfort.

"Do you even know what this is?" Utau asked Aerona.  
"No, Akio gave it to me and told me to watch it" she explained. I looked at her and then Utau, Utau turned around and watched the blank screen.

"Here we go"

*click*

Suddenly the room turned white. And everyone on a seat fell to the ground. It hurt like hell.  
"Well, didn't expect that" Aerona said as she rose up.  
"Where are we?" Rima asked looking around confused.  
"We are in a memory file, we will be viewing a recorded on this film" Aerona said  
"What do you mean?" I Tadase asked  
A song was playing in the background, were looked toward the sound and saw that a image was coming into view.

She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky

We saw Ikuto singing on a small stage. Her held the mic close to his mouth, really getting into the song.

Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I'd stare too long  
I'd probably break down and cry

I saw that there was a crowd of people with a banner saying,  
Happy 10th Birthday Aerona and Akio

Oh, Oh, Oh  
Sweet child o' mine  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
Sweet love of mine

She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by

I saw a mini Aerona hop on stage and danced with Ikuto. Akio was sitting next to me. Utau and Kukai were next to me and Rima and Nagi on the other side. Aerona was in a cute blue dress. Akio was in a little tux, he looked very handsome.

Oh, Oh, Oh  
Sweet child o' mine  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
Sweet love of mine

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
Sweet child o' mine  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
Sweet love of mine

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
Sweet child o' mine  
Oh,  
Sweet love of mine

[Guitar Solo]

Where do we go?  
Where do we go now?  
Where do we go?  
Oh, Oh  
Where do we go?  
Oh,  
Where do we go now?  
Where do we go?  
Oh, (sweet child)  
Where do we go now?  
Oh,  
Where do we go now?  
Oh,  
Where do we go?  
Oh,  
Where do we go now?  
Oh,  
Where do we go?  
Where do we go now?  
Where do we go?  
Oh,  
Where do we go now?  
No, No, No, No, No, No  
Sweet child,  
Sweet child of mine.

"I remember that day, afterward we went to the house and I left my cat out, we ended up chasing him around the town" Aerona lightly giggled. She reached her hand out but the wall between both worlds did not allow her to touch it.  
"We have a cat" Ikuto said trying to cheer her up by changing topic. Aerona turned around and looked at Ikuto.  
"Yea, his name is Phantom, he runs out of the house all the time, he was quite the character" Aerona said.  
The picture suddenly changed to a girl on the stage. She looked timid, she tried to run off, but a boy came out and pushed her back on.

"That was me" Aerona said. I looked at her then looked at the film. She had her face plastered at the giant like screen.

Of all the things I believe in  
I just want to get it over with  
tears from behind my eyes  
but I do not cry  
Counting the days that past me by

I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
Looks like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend and I say

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I love  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Ohhh yeah  
It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time  
I want whats yours and I want whats mine  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

We the stars fall and I lie awake  
Your my shooting star

The girl bowed and walked off the stage, the image soon disappeared.

"That was me when I entered for a contest, I was nervous, it was the first time I decided to sing in front of strangers" She started to cry again. She fell to the ground everyone went to her to support her, I also started to cry.  
"It's ok Aerona *sob* everything will be back to normal once you finish the mission right?" Aerona looked at me in the eyes, I could tell she was hiding something, she was keeping a secret from me. Her eyes screamed for her as she wiped the tears.

Suddenly everything turned white again. All of us looked around to find the next screen. But there was nothing but white. Aerona looked around confused.

"It is ok" we heard a voice, we all searched for the source.

"It's me" a person started to walk towards us. The image was so life like, it looked real.  
Soon I realized that it was…… me.

"Hello everyone, I am the future Amu" She was taller by me by only a few more inches, her hair was longer and more of a bust. I looked hot.

Ikuto looked stunned then it turned into a smirk. I knew what he was thinking about. I then looked over at my self.

"Ikuto, please keep your eyes above my neck" she smirked back with her arms crossed. I snickered as Ikuto just looked away. The future me walked towards Aerona and hugs her. She smiles and hugs back.  
"Missed ya mom" she said.  
"I have missed you to, I am guessing that Akio is dead" she said. Aerona looked to the ground and nodded. I also looked to the ground.  
"Yea"  
"Good" she said, we all looked up in shock. She said, good?  
"Why did you say good?" Rima asked  
"He was your son, Amu you get really twisted in the future" Utau yelled and looked at me with dagger eyes.

"Well it is what needs to happen" Amu said, I said, you know what I mean.  
"Why mom?" Aerona asked  
"Aerona, if Akio did not die, the future would not change, it would have been the same, in order for a new future to come the old one must go" future Amu said to Aerona.  
"But that means…"  
"Yes, you will have to die to, if the future is to change"  
"Why does she have to die?" I asked myself. She smiled at me and walked over.

"Something change the past and the future Aerona had was changed, you see the head of HSM change the past to make sure that his brother was to die so he would gain power… the future that Aerona and I know was never suppose to happen, Aerona must fix that future and turn it to a happy ending"

I looked at myself in the eyes. She was only a couple of inches taller then me. Her eyes were like my mothers, I felt safe in her eyes. It was weird because it was me that I was looking at. I wiped the one tear I had and smiled and nodded.

"So we will have to watch Aerona die in front of us?" Utau asked shaking in anger. She acted worst then me, she was about to attack. I looked at Aerona and she was still dazed.

"Utau, you will meet her again, she will be reborn once I Ikuto and I….. decide to" the future me blushed a little. I then went all red.

"why?" Utau whined like she was in kindergarten. But then she started to cry.  
"Utau it is how the world works, any how Aerona knew this from the start" she turned to Aerona who was nodding in agreement.  
"I can't help but deny it" Aerona said turning her face away.  
"Don't worry Aerona, we all are waiting for you" I looked at myself  
"what do you mean?" I asked  
"Amu the future is already changing"  
"so you mean we all are already dead?" Ikuto said in shock.  
"Not really, just this path in the future has been destroyed and a new one is made" my future self put her right hand over her heart and closed her eyes.  
"There are many paths in one life, and some are destroyed do to choices made, the future I know is change to a happier, but if Aerona does not save the boy, it will be the same, and we will be forced to repeat the same over and over again"

Aerona looked so sad. I did want to cry but kept it behind the golden eyes I had.  
"Aerona, I love you" the future me hugged Aerona, music started and the future Amu began to fade.  
"I will miss you" Aerona started to cry.  
"I will be here for you"  
Suddenly a slideshow of Aerona's life began to fly by all of us.  
"Remember your past but fight for our future" she said as her last words.

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat  
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances  
But they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider  
Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a real and constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)

I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
Dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a real and constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
I hope you dance  
(Where those years have gone)

(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)

Hela~ Great this chapter is done ^^  
Kuro~ took forever -_-  
Yoko` well she is working on my story to  
Hela~ that is right, I am adding Yoko's story to the end of my first story, it is going to be great XDDDD  
Mika~ that is for the people who love Yoko/Dia from the great story of hated love ^^  
Yoko~ so how was Florida ^^  
Hela~ great, got a nice tan ^^  
Kuro~ and screamed on a freckin 3-D ride -_-  
Hela~ hey!, I got scared, you know I hate fast rides  
Yoko~ yea… R&R to show Fudgecake how much you love Hela ^^  
Mika~ Doki  
Hela~ don't start that -_-


	16. Ikuto and Amu get intimate

**Hela~ Next chapter XDDD  
Yoko~ almost done ^^  
Kuro~ that means you have to make another slideshow right ^^  
Hela~ of course XD  
Mika~ Hela does not own any Shugo Chara or it's character, or any music for that matter  
Hela& Yoko& Kuro~ ENJOY  
Mika~ DOKI!  
Hela~ -_-  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**_**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

**~: Normal POV:~**  
Aerona and the group appeared back into the room after the song finished. There was a silence that no one dare broke not even Yaya (a/n: how did she get there 0_0;).

"Now we have to get ready for tomorrow" Aerona rose her head and turned to us. She had a smirk on and her hands on her hips, she looked very confident for a girl who was just reminded that she was to die tomorrow.

"why don't you care" Utau cried… again.  
"Because I don't have time" Aerona yelled. they all looked at her, she snapped and was not going to say sorry.  
"I will have time to cry when I am dead, I need to figure out what I need to do to save the kid" Aerona started to walk out but I grabbed Ikuto wrist.  
"Are you sure Aerona, are you fine with all this?" Ikuto asked.  
"What are you saying? I have no choice"  
"That is a lie, you have a choice" he snapped  
"No, I have to it is all up to me to change what has been done" Aerona yelled back. He bowed his head down and let go.  
"Fine, but you have to know that you are not forced into this, you can stop this if you wish" Ikuto smiled.  
"Then everyone died in vain" Aerona said.  
"That is right, so you need to be strong got it" Ikuto flicked her forehead and smiled a true smile.  
"Got it" Aerona gave Ikuto a high five. Amu was still on the verge of crying.  
"I have to go guys, I will be back, I just want to get some snacks for us" Amu said, as she ran out of the house. When she pasted Aerona, she noticed Amu crying and then ran after her. Ikuto held back the others from doing the same.  
"What are you doing you cat" Tadase yelled.  
"Aerona and Amu need to talk alone, this will be hard on her"  
"isn't it hard on you? Or are you glade she will die?" Tadase touched a bad bone with Ikuto. Ikuto turned around and smacked Tadase in the face. Tadase looked up in shock and Ikuto lowered his head. You could tell that he was crying.  
"Don't ever say that again" Ikuto could barely say before his knees gave out.

Utau quickly ran to his side. Kukai helped in lifting him to the couch. Ikuto wanted to stop but his heart did not listen to his head. To him, he rather be repeating the first years of his life with Easter then watching Aerona die. He didn't even wanted to watch Akio die.

Meanwhile  
"Amu, stop!!" Aerona yelled. But Amu kept running on and on. Amu did not want to face the facts she was given. Aerona had to die for the future to be good. 'What kind of future needs death to become good' Amu asked herself over and over again. They ran to a alley way. There was a trash bin, Amu ran to the other side hoping to hide from Aerona. Amu curled up and cried but tried to keep quiet. Aerona knew her mom was very bad at hiding so she just had to go down the first alley way with a trash bin. Aerona stayed on the side oppisote of Amu.

"You know, the streets haven't changed much" Aerona tried to start a converation but Amu kept crying.  
"But the sky is a bit more clear, the moon is going to be full tomorrow, it will be beautiful" Aerona closed her eyes just thinking about it.

"Why do you want to leave me" Amu said.  
"I am not leaving you, I will just be gone for a few years"  
"won't be the same" Amu said  
"Well, maybe, but I bet I will still be perverted" she smirked and she turned her head to look at Amu.  
"will Akio be there to?" Amu asked looking up at the sky. It had started raining about then.  
"Maybe, maybe not, but there will be a boy like him, the most amazing thing about nature is that she never waste a good soul" Aerona said.  
"Akio was a good soul, so are you Aerona" Amu said, but then more tears came down. Aerona walked to Amu and kneeled down. She had the most calming smile on her face.  
"I don't want to lose you too, it hurt to lose Akio, I don't think I could lose you"  
"But your only losing us for a bit, soon, you will marry dad and get knocked up *Amu giggles* and we will be here with you for a longer time, you will have to deal with my stubbornness and my laziness, then Ikuto will have to deal with the fact that I will be dating boys *giggle again*"

"But there is so much I want to do with you, shopping, going to school, talk, watch movies"  
"I promise to do all of that soon, but you have to let go Amu, in this world I am not born yet just a thought of a family with you and Ikuto and any other brats you guys make" Amu lowered her knees and sat on them.  
"I hope that you and I will get along" Amu smiled  
"well, I am a daddy's girl so it will be awhile" Aerona smirked.  
"But, I will be the one who spoils you" Amu close on eye and stuck out her tongue. The ran stopped and one of the new songs by super chick started to play . The clouds were chased by the sun and everything started to look bright.

There's a cross on the side of the road  
Where a mother lost her son  
How could she know that the morning he left  
Would be the last time she'd trade with him for a little more time  
(so she could say she loved him one last time)  
And hold him tight  
But with life we never know when we're coming up to the end of the road  
So what do we do then  
With tragedy around the bend

We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love  
We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love

There's a man who waits for the tests to  
See if the cancer had spread yet  
And now he asks why did I wait to live 'til it was time to die  
If I could have the time back, how I'd live  
Life is such a gift  
So how does the story end?  
Well, this is your story and it all depends  
So don't let it become true  
Get out and do what we were meant to do

We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love  
We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love

Waking up to another dark morning  
People are mourning  
The weather in life outside is storming  
But what would it take for the clouds to break  
For us to realize each day  
Is a gift somehow, someway  
And get our heads up out of this darkness  
And spark this new mindset and start on with life cuz it ain't gone yet  
And tragedy's a reminder to take off the blinders and wake up  
(to live the life)  
We're supposed to take up  
(moving forward)  
With all our heads up  
Cuz life is worth living

We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love  
We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love

~that night Ikuto POV~  
I had to visit Amu tonight. I could not just wait till tomorrow.

Earlier we had to leave because Amu's dad was coming home early thinking Amu got sick. Amu told us that he would be in a coma if he knew that she had boys at the house. We all left but Amu told me not to come back. I thought she knew better then telling me NOT to come because that means that I WILL come. That is just the way it works.

Right when I got on her balcony I looked in the window, she was in the middle of changing. I hid behind the Curtin. She took off her shirt and was in a very cute bra, it was bark blue with pink lace. My tale was waving so hard it was making a storm. I do have to say, she has grown to a fine women. Not as big as the future Amu but close.

She then took off her skirt. The underwear matched the bra. It was Blue but with pink lace. I feel so perverted. How did I get this low, I don't remember doing this to anyone else.  
"enjoying the show?" I heard a voice. I quickly turned around to look at who was watching me. It was Aerona.  
"you want to go in there to move it one more step?" she smirked. I knew this was not good. Suddenly she opened the door and threw me in.  
"When I get my hands on you I will…"  
"Ikuto, what are you doing?" I looked down and saw I was on top of Amu. She had just unhooked her bra, but still on. My legs were between hers and my head was right over hers. She had a very light blush on her cheeks. She had her beautiful golden eyes wide open. Her thin pink lips were slightly open. I was suddenly in a daze, her hair was spread out. My heart started to beat faster and faster. I thought Amu would have smacked me or something by now but didn't so I stayed where I was.

~:Amu's POV:~

What is happening, Ikuto is right on top of me. I can smell him. He smells like… chocolate. He looks like he was surprise to. His big deep blue eyes were open wide. His shirt was unbutton and his arms were next to my head. I was breathing really hard. I just snapped my bra loose when he jumped in. I could tell he was getting all sweaty. He was speechless I did not know what to do.

"Amu what are you doing?" I heard a small voice, it was Ran. I pushed Ikuto off of me and ran to my closet.  
"Amu. I am sorry" I could not say anything I was embarrassed. I grabbed a white large shirt and short shorts. I opened the door to see Ikuto with his head in his knees. I looked at him with pity. He really did not do anything.

"Ikuto it's fine, but next time knock before you jump in" I sat on my bed.  
"But I was just out side when Aerona threw me in"  
" Why would she do that?" I asked  
"Don't know, I just know that I was forced in here" Ikuto sat right next to me and laid flat on my bed.  
"Getting comfy?" I said sarcastically  
"Well, I could get more conferrable?"  
"How?" I reluctantly asked.  
"being in the same position we were in but on the bed" He smirked, I blushed and hit him with a pillow on his head.  
"Perv, when do you stop?" I snapped.  
"when you strip for me I will stop" I hit him again.  
"Your lucky my parents aren't here" I glared.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"My dad would throw a fit, he still thinks that I am a little girl even though I am in High school"  
"Oh, I guess since your parents aren't here, we can project Aerona" Ikuto said.  
"No I think we can hold off on that" I said.  
"why?" he pouted.  
"Because 1. I am only 15, your 18, technically this is illegal, 2. That would include me naked and you on top of me"  
"we could fix those"  
"How Ikuto?" I said only to entertain the thought.  
"the first one doesn't even matter, I have seen 20 year olds marry 30 year olds. the second one can be solve with me only with a pair of boxers and you on top" He smirked with the last part.  
"I am fine with the first part dealing with the age issue but the second one not so much"  
"What ever, what about a kiss?"  
"No, a hug is fine" Ikuto glared but I hugged him. He pulled me closer and I was on top of him.  
"Ikuto I meant a quick hug" I said but it was all muffled in his chest.  
"But I want to be closer to my girlfriend" He smirked. I blushed at the girlfriend part. It was hard to think that I was his girlfriend. Then I thought about Aerona. I blushed even more.

I pushed up to look in his eyes. He looked at me with a curious look. I giggle and looked at him. I moved in closer and closer. Once our lips touch I licked his bottom lip. Asking for entrance, he did not deny. Soon my tongue explored his mouth. His tongue started to fight mine.  
I felt his hands wrap around my waist. I grabbed his hair. He got up and lend on the head board with out leaving my lips. I was in his lap, my legs on both sides with his legs up slightly. His hands started to venture down my waist to my hips, then back up to my back but under the shirt. My hands went down his head to his shoulders. Then I pulled the shirt he had on down. I came up for air but I was breathing very heavy. My eyes went up and down his body. He was sweaty like the last time. I quickly went back to the kiss and pulled his shirt off. His hands went all the way to the top of my back. He found out I did take my bra off.  
He flipped me on my back. I looked in his eyes, tranced in those beautiful eyes. He then kissed my neck and started his decent. I just closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of…..pleasure. He lifted my shirt then kissed from my waist to my neck. He licked my neck then looked in my eyes. I then kissed him and held his head.  
Both of our shirts were off, we kept our pants on, so don't get any ideas.  
In the end all we did was kiss each other to no end. We fell asleep and stayed together that night.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
**

**Hela~ I felt really perverted while writing this chapter -_-;  
Yoko~ Well, you were the one who had to picture it  
Hela~////  
Mika~ anyway  
Kuro~ WOW IS COMING OUT WITH A NEW EXPANTION XDDDDD  
Hela~ I KNOW I AM SO EXCITED XDDDD  
Yoko~ Nerds -_-  
Mika~ please R&R ^^ thank you  
Kuro & Hela~ NERDS UNITED XDDD  
Mika~ DOKI**


	17. Last song

**Hela~ Yay, new chapter XDDDDD  
**

**Yoko~ to bad the ending is coming T_T  
**

**Kuro~ don't worry new storys will be coming X3  
**

**Mika~ like the "mama mia" story  
**

**Yoko~ and the "in there world" story ^^ (permission from xxxUtauloverxxx)  
**

**Kuro~ and more ^^  
**

**Hela~ and we will use the same characters of course ^^  
**

**Yoko & Kuro~ HELL YA  
**

**Mika~ Hela does not own any Shugo chara or characters**

**

* * *

  
**

**~Normal POV~**

Everyone got out of there beds, got dressed, at breakfast, and went to school.  
There was a shadow over everyone, for, today is the day, Aerona is to save the boy and the future would be saved. But at a high cost, a life for a life.

**

* * *

  
~Aerona POV~ **

Today is the day.  
"Aerona" I heard, I turned around to see that Amu and Ikuto were running towards me.  
"Yo, waz up?" I asked while I waited for them to catch there breathe.  
"We. Wanted. To walk. With. You. To school" Amu said breathing for every word. I smiled at him. What are they thinking, Ikuto hasn't been to school because he always skips, he has enough credits to graduate but he doesn't have the attendance. I guess they love me that much.  
"Sure, why would I say no" they looked at me with smiles.  
"So, any other boys I have to watch out for" Ikuto asked.  
"No, at least not in my time, I only liked Akio" I skipped slightly in front. Then I stopped to look back at them.  
"Don't worry guys everything will be fine" Ikuto looked and Amu and then they both smirked. I looked confused at first but then it dunged on me.  
They ran towards me and I ran away. They caught up and wrapped me in a big group hug. I was losing oxygen and waving my arm saying I was defeated. They let go and laughed, I glared and they ran, I followed.  
"I am going to get both of you"

* * *

~Normal POV~  
The day went on, they sat in class learning about time and space. Aerona looked bored since she knew all of this. In math they learned a few new formulas and theorems. Again Aerona knew all of them so she fell asleep. Snoring in class, Amu took out a feather she found on the way to school and slightly tickled her nose.  
She twitched, but did not wake up. Amu then moved to her cheek hoping for a better response. Aerona slapped the feather away and twist over and fell out of her seat. The whole class laughed, even Amu. Aerona looked around trying to figure out were she was. She looked at Amu and smiled, then let out a sigh.  
"I am going to get you for that" Aerona said. Amu turned and saw that smirk that she was so familiar to.

~lunch~  
"Ok, lets sing" Utau yelled as everyone took their first bit of food. Ikuto looked up and swallowed the sandwich.  
"Why?"  
"Because it's Aerona's favorite thing to do, duh" Utau knocked lightly on Ikuto's head during the last part.  
"Sounds like fun, who sings first?" Aerona asked innocently.  
"I want to" Utau yelled raising her hand.  
"Fine, you first" Amu let out.  
"Don't sound all mad, other wise it will be a mad song" Utau pouted.

Utau jumped on top of the table so it could be her stage. She cleared her throat out and opened her mouth.

_State the obvious,  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realized you love yourself  
More that you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends  
That I'm obsessive and crazy,  
That's fine  
I'll tell mine  
You're gay,  
And by the way, _

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really been a lie  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn.  
_  
_There's no time for tears  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's going to show you how sorry you'll be _

_Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really been a lie, yeah  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn._

_And if you're missing me  
You better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health _

_Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really been a lie, yeah  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard, _

_I really, really hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really been a lie, yeah  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn.  
Burn, burn, burn, baby burn.  
Just another picture to burn  
Baby burn_

"I came up with this song awhile back when I was cheated on by that one guy I dated" Utau explained as she sat down.  
"Jerk, who would dump you?" Kukai asked. Utau looked at him and tried to hide the blush, but some escaped.  
"Anyway who next?" Amu asked. Everyone looked at each other and Aerona raised her hand.  
"Aerona, you want to sing?" Nagi asked with his smile.  
"Of course" she smirked. She stood up and cleared her throat.  
"This song is one I wrote when I was about 8" she began to let out a large smirked as she began to start.  
(a/n: I know I might have used this song before but oh well, I love it that much)

I've been missing  
wishing missing ya  
strawberry kisses

I've been missing  
wishing missing ya  
strawberry kisses  
C'Mon  
I've been missing  
wishing missing ya  
strawberry kisses

Oh-Oh

I've been missing  
wishing missing ya

Yeh-Yeh

from the bottom of my heart  
boy I've gotta tell you this

since the day we've been apart  
you're the only one I miss

I'm like a tree with no roots  
I just can't live  
without you, yeah yeah

Thought we were just a summer romance  
nothing but a passing fling

Seemed my heart had other plans  
now I'm a puppet on a string

Don't leave me dangling out there  
boy can't you tell how much I care  
still see the sunlight in  
your hair, oh, oh

I've been missing  
your stawberry kisses  
cuz nothing's as sweet  
the taste still drives me crazy

I've been wishing  
my strawberry kisses  
could fly through the wind  
to you from me

I've been missing  
wishing missing ya  
strawberry kisses

I've been missing  
wishing missing ya  
strawberry kisses

There's no question at all  
boy, your tops on my list

I'm falling head over toes  
at the thought of your lips

I know you're crying no no  
can't write those  
pretty words to show  
me how you feel deep  
inside -- but oh-oh

I've been missing  
your strawberry kisses  
cuz nothing's as sweet  
the taste still drives me crazy

I've been wishing  
my strawberry kisses  
could fly through the wind  
to you from me

I know what I'll do  
once I find you  
you're gonna make me your girl  
your gonna be mine  
even if I gotta search  
this whole world

strawberry kisses(repeated)

I've been missing  
your strawberry kisses  
cuz nothing's as sweet  
the taste still drives me crazy

I've been wishing  
my strawberry kisses  
could fly through the wind  
to you from me

I've been missing  
your strawberry kisses  
cuz nothing's as sweet  
the taste still drives me crazy

I've been wishing  
my strawberry kisses  
could fly through the wind  
to you from me

I've been missing  
your strawberry kisses  
cuz nothing's as sweet  
the taste still drives me crazy

I've been wishing  
my strawberry kisses  
could fly through the wind  
to you from me

"got to love that song" Aerona said with pride.  
"Where did you come up with that?"  
"Dad helped me write it, I changed it a bit but it is still the same words but I changed the parts that said "girl" to "boy" that's all"  
"Nice song Ikuto" Kukai snickered. Ikuto Gibb slapped him and lend back in his chair.

(a/n: if you don't know what Gibb slap is... Kuro: you have no life Hela: No... it is a slapp in the back of the head, Gibb is a NCIS agent and often slaps his younger agents like this when they do/say something stupid. NCIS is a popular show in America ^^)

"Ikuto, sing a love song" Aerona popped up randomly.  
"Why, hell no" Ikuto snapped.  
"Yes, sing one now" Aerona stared at Ikuto, burning down his wall. Ikuto tried to stand his ground but he was power less to Aerona's eyes of power. Aerona knew she could break him down.  
Everyone else stared watching who would give in first. Will Ikuto have to sing a mushy love song or will Aerona have to sing a song requested by Ikuto?  
"FINE I WILL SING A STUPID LOVE SONG" Ikuto jumped yelling. His eye was twitching when he looked at Aerona.  
"Sing the song I know you have" she said.  
"What song, I-I-I don't k-k-know what your talking about" as Ikuto hand began to entangle in his hair.  
"You know the one, the one that you heard away ago on the radio" Aerona pointed to Ikuto.  
"Fine, but I would enjoy it" Ikuto grinned his teeth. Everyone else looked at each other for a answer in what she was talking about.  
"Do you know Amu?" Utau whispered to Amu.  
"no idea in what they are talking about" she whispered back.

Ikuto walked in the clear area and thought back to what the lyrics were. Aerona was jumping because she was so excited, she love the song because the song was the one that he song to mom almost every night while they slowly danced together.  
Ikuto looked at Aerona in question. He did not know what he was doing, he had no…  
"Oh… Ikuto, I will play the violin" Aerona grabbed Ikuto's violin and put it on her shoulder. Now Ikuto had no excuse not to play. So he sighed and took a deep breath and looked up at Amu.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While youre far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And Im wondering what youre dreaming  
Wondering if its me youre seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God were together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_

_Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing_

_I dont want to miss one smile  
I dont want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

_Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing_

_Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
I dont want to miss a thing_

Aerona set the Violin down then could not hold the energy down.  
"That was… GREAT I LOVED IT EVERYTIME" she said. Aerona jumped up and down out of the excitement. Ikuto blushed slightly and covered his mouth to hide it. He looked over to Amu, seeing that she was in awe of him. He then looked away fearing of being laughed at from the others.

Amu looked at Ikuto with eyes as big as the moon. She was speechless, she did not know what to say after that.  
"Looks like cat boy can sing" Kukai joked.  
"Shut up" Ikuto mumbled threw his hand. Ikuto was over just embarrassed he felt that everyone was laughing. But everyone just looked at him with smiles.  
"Dad, it's fine, that was just pay back for what you did to me when I was young" Aerona smiled and she tilted her head so she could see his red face. Aerona never has seen her father blush so much.

"Anyway, to help calm Ikuto down, Amu your turn" then all the attention that was all on Ikuto turned to Amu.

"What?" was what the brilliant Amu said in response. She snapped out of her daze of Ikuto into reality.  
"What do you mean, I don't like to sing" Amu tried to make her way out of it. But no one fell for it. Aerona jump on the table and pulled her up.  
"You will sing" Aerona demanded. Amu wanted to say no but could not say it quick enough.

"I don't know what song I can sing" Amu shouted. She blushed and held her right arm.  
"That's all?" Aerona replied. Amu looked up at her and nodded, she quickly glanced at Ikuto. Amu did not have a song special for Ikuto, she only just found out she loved him not that long ago. Aerona looked at her mother to be and then Ikuto who was looking in curiosity at Amu.

Amu thought, then a idea came into her head. Why does it have to be about Ikuto, there are others with her. She could sing about…… Aerona.  
Amu quickly snapped her head and her hands went to her sides. Aerona jumped in reaction to Amu's quick movements. Amu then sat Aerona down at her seat and stood up.  
"Since I don't think I could sing the …. Right song for Ikuto, I will sing one for you Aerona" Amu said with a smile at the end. Aerona looked up at Amu with curiosity and wonder. Amu then closed her eyes and began to speak.

_ In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes_

_In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light and the  
world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me gives me  
strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes_

_And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about_

_It's hangin' on when your heart  
has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daugter's eyes_

_In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes_

Amu then opened her eyes to see Aerona balling in tears. Amu was looking at Aerona in disbelief and confusion.  
"That…*sob* was… *sob* beautiful" Aerona just kept crying. Amu then turned here mouth in a smile. She jumped down and hugged Aerona. Of course Aerona hugged back.

"One more song from me" Aerona said wiping her tears away.  
"What song?" Amu asked.  
"The last song we will sing together" Aerona smiled. In the back of Amu's mind she wanted to cry but she held back and smiled faintly.  
"Ok" was all she could say.

_Grains of sand slip through your hands  
Never ceasing time  
Fold your hands in silent prayer  
Eternal peace you'll find_

_Like two rivers flow  
to the open sea  
Someday we'll reunite  
for all eternity_

_Let the rain falling on your face  
Run in to your eyes  
Can you see the rainbow now  
Through the stormy skies_

_Like two rivers flow  
to the open sea  
Someday we'll reunite  
for all eternity_

_Like two rivers flow  
to the open sea  
Someday we'll reunite  
for all eternity_

_Standing in the rising tide  
Heaven's light shines on you  
On you, on you_

_Test the sea rising at your feet  
How far can you go  
Til you need God's helping hand  
To ride the under-tow_

_Like two rivers flow  
to the open sea  
Someday we'll reunite  
for all eternity_

(Amu and Aerona)  
_Someday we'll reunite  
for all eternity_

_Someday we'll reunite  
for all eternity_

That was all Aerona sung for all of them. They all joined in a group hug and laughed, even Tadase.  
Till the bell rang.

* * *

**Hela~ that is it for now  
**

**Kuro~ all filled with good  
**

**Yoko~ all good things come to a end -_-  
**

**Mika~ the roller coaster of life ^^  
**

**Hela~ Yep… R&R PLEASE**

**Also we need some sad songs, slow pace, for a death of a friend. I can't find any song that would make one cry with just the first note. But not for a lover for a friend... so no "my heart will go on" songs. I only want songs like "Sound the bungle" or "In the arms of an angel", maybe "tears of an angel" (love that song).**

**I need your help readers so get to it XDDD**


	18. the battle

**Hela~ Here it goes**

**Yoko~ T_T**

**Kuro~ -_-**

**Mika~ Hela does not own anything but plot and Aerona and Akio ^^**

**Hela~ also there is some quick Kukutau and Nagima scenes XD**

**Kuro~ Don't hate us T_T**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Aerona's POV~

~Sun set~

"We are here, were is the helicopter?" Amu asked her friends. They did not want to answer the question.

"Well we don't know what time at night the helicopter crashed so we just have to wait" I said

"But we have to hid so that the HSM doesn't suspect anything" Nagi added. They all nodded and choose a hiding place. Of course Ikuto, Amu and I sat together to in the door way. I looked at them gave them a faint smile then looked out.

It was cloudy out side. Not much to look at, just a city oblivious to what was to happen.

*BANG*

I looked out side, there was a cat that hoped off the roof. It started to walk towards me. But sat right outside the doorway. Looked at me then ran in and down the stairs. Amu looked down the stairs wondering what the heck was up with it. Ikuto started to sneeze.

"Great its about to"

The rain started to pour.

"Great" I said

"What Aerona" mother said out of concern.

"It is now raining" I said

"We have fought in the rain before" Ikuto said confused. I looked back at them and smiled.

"I just didn't want it to rain today" I looked back out side. I knew what I had to do, but I didn't want to go.

'I can't think about this now, we are to close to the end' I thought.

"Aerona?" Amu cried.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What is your favorite color?" she asked.

"Blue… why?"

"To know what to get you when you come back" she smiled. I smiled back.

"Can't wait" I replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Normal POV~

Amu was afraid to lose her. So was Ikuto. But Aerona did her best in not thinking about it.

Nagi and Rima were next to each other.

"What will we do?" Rima asked Nagi. He looked at her and looked at the ground were they sat.

"I don't know, but we have to support Aerona"

"What will happen to Amu? Akio died a couple days ago, this will push her over the edge" Rima whispered.

"Well, then we will have to pull Amu back" Nagi said.

"I am worried about Ikuto, he has seen a lot in his life, and this will cause him more pain" Nagi stated. Rima then thought about how Ikuto will react. This would cause everyone pain, why does Aerona have to die? She thought.

"What am I going to do with you" Nagi chuckled. Rima glared then went into a blush. There was a loud bang near Rima, causing her to jump on top of Nagi. It was a cat that was walking around.

"Stupid cat" Rima glared the cat just walked off.

"Rima could you…" right at that moment Rima turned to look in Nagi's eyes. They were locked. Rima's mind went blank, so did Nagi's. Then Rima started to move her face closer and closer to his face. Nagi's eyes slowly closed. Rima did the same. Then their lips touched. Rima's hands were on Nagi's face. Nagi wrapped his hands around her back. The feeling was new to both of them, but they both knew it was right.

Rima pulled back to catch her breathe. Nagi looked at her. That was when it started to rain. Rima's hair was getting wet, but she was to busy looking at Nagi to notice. He pushed some hair on her face to the side. Rima moved in again for another kiss. Nagi did not deny her. But this one was more passionate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Utau POV~

Great I am stuck with Kukai. The one I can't deal with. And we are hiding in a shed, alone I might add.

"Uncle Kukai"

That thought ran threw my head, I can't believe I marry him. Maybe I don't, maybe his is just a family friend who is called a Uncle.

"Utau are you ok?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Yea I am fine"

"Not about this, about Aerona" I looked at him with more of a reaction.

"Of course not, I don't think that she should die just to change one thing"

"I see" was all he said. I glared at him.

"Well what do you feel about it, do you think she should die just so a kid can live"

"well no, but she won't technically die" I looked at him waiting for the speech.

"She isn't born yet in this time, she is just a kind of ghost, a person soon to be born"

"What?"

"Well think about it, Aerona's time has been destroyed, so she is a ghost, or sprit of the future that might be" Kukai sounded like a dork saying all this stuff. But somehow, it made me feel better.

"Yea, I guess you could be right"

*Bang*

I looked outside to see what the noise was. It was a cat, just walking. I sighed in relief.

"That cat almost gave me a heart attack" I said to break the silence. But then I turned around to see a big… spider.

"AHHHHH" I jumped on to Kukai. He fell from the impact. I started to shiver.

"Utau it's ok, I won't let it hurt you" He said Rubbing my head. I started to blush with his words.

I moved to get a better look at his face. He looked at me with his child like face. The Face drew me in like a bear to honey. The closer I moved the more red my blush was. I finally reached my target. His lips tasted of cherries. I kissed him and he kissed back. He licked my bottom lip, I got the message. I opened my mouth to let the battle begin. He wrapped his hands around my waist. I grabbed his hair. I knew this feeling, its love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Later that night~

~Normal POV~

After the lovey-dovey stuff. The enemy came. It was Tomi, the man who killed Akio. His face was as evil as it was that day.

Luckily he did not see Aerona or the others

"God damn the rain" he mumbled.

"Oh stop whining Tomi, it will be gone soon" said a women none other then Akako.

"Yes, and maybe your annoying voice with it" they both glared at each other.

"Now where is the helicopter?" Tomi pulled out a radio out of his back pocket.

"Should be landing now" as he said it, it landed. There was two boys who walked out. One was about 12, the other five at most.

"Hello sonny" Tomi said. He scared the boys in the processes.

"W-W-Who are you?" the older one asked.

"Your best friends" Tomi lifted his gun to they're head.

*BAAAAANNNNNG" Tomi's gun was shot out of his hand.

"WHAT THE…. YOU" he looked right at Aerona who was in a crouch stance with smoke still coming out of Akio's gun.

"That's right Bastard… its me" She got up to run towards him. But Akako intercepted them.

"Get out of the way Akako, this is me and Tomi's battle" Aerona growled.

"NO *HEHEHEHEH* ITS OURS NOW" she said, with a crazy voice, giggling and twitching.

Akako pulled out a sword that was on her back. Aerona character changed with Darcie, and her scythe to block the attack.

"It is not our battle" Aerona said holding back Akako.

"It is now" she snickered then jumped to get a better angle. Aerona blocked the attack and countered. They repeated this till Aerona became tired.

"Tired all ready?" Akako asked with her head tilted to the side. Her eyes were blood shot red with her black hair. She was the definition of evil.

"Hell no" Aerona jumped back up. But she was pushed back. Akako was right above her looking down on her, pointing a gun at her face.

"Now, it is time to see your brother, say hi for me… in hell"

*BAAAAAANNNNGG*

A shot was heard. Every one paused to see who was shot. It was Akako, Amu had shot Akako with Akio's gun Aerona left.

"Die bitch" was what Amu said. It the cool & spicy voice of course.

"Oh, hello Amu I have missed you so much" Tomi said. Amu immediately pointed the gun towards Tomi and walked towards Aerona.

"Shut up" Amu said.

"Oh, you are spicy aren't you, I wonder if your blood is as tasty as it was in the future" Tomi moved towards Amu so fast, it seemed it was in seconds.

*BAAAANNNNG*

Amu tried to shoot him but was to slow. He stabbed her in the gut. Amu screamed as loud as her voice allowed.

"AMU!" Ikuto ran out of the doorway.

"MOM" Aerona yelled. Soon the rest of the group ran out to see Amu.

"Now that *licks sword* that is done, I will finish the mission" Tomi jumps on the helicopter and grabs the young boy with him.

"Give him back!" yelled the older one. Aerona looks at Tomi then Amu. She lowers her head and then snaps it up. Tears came down her face but she knew what she had to do.

"Good-bye, mom, dad" Aerona stood up then turned around and ran towards the helicopter. She did not stop. She did not think, she only ran. She heard her mother yell her name but this only caused more tears to fall. Everything was in slow motion for her. The noises, the movement, and the rain that fell on her head. She ran thinking of the future that could be she told her self that everything is fine her mother is fine, she will see them again, but deep in side she told herself that it was all a lie. Suddenly, flashbacks of her life passed her eyes. She saw her first birthday, first kiss, first day of school, Ronin, Mom, Dad, her friends,

and lastly Akio who reached out his hand,

"Remember what you are fighting for, take my hand"

she jumped up to grab it.

Then when she came back to reality, she realized that she jumped to catch the helicopter.

She grabbed it. Pulled her self up into the helicopter.

"About time" she looked up to a punch in the face. She was pushed back. It was Tomi with the boy in his hands crying.

"How long does it take the hero to save the boy hmm?" he asked her.

"Get ready to die Bastard" she said as she ran towards him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Amu's POV~

I was in real pain after the Tomi guy stabbed me. Luckily it was not deep, it did not hit anything lethal.

"Good-Bye" I turned to Aerona who ran towards the helicopter.

"AERONA" I cried. Trying to get up. But everyone held me back.

"AERONA COME BACK" I cried but she did not stop. She only sped up. When she jumped I thought time stopped right there. My heart seized up and all I could do was watch. I could not move, I could not yell anymore, I was frozen were I laid.

Aerona entered the helicopter and I could not see her, the helicopter rose higher and higher so I did not get a good view of anything. But the helicopter started to shake back and forth, I started to worry.

"AERONA" I cried hoping for her to hear me and come back. I stood up and ran, I felt the pain but I did not care.

"AMU" I heard Ikuto and the others cry. I did not turn back, there was one thing that I wanted to do and it was to reach Aerona. I promised myself that I wanted to help her and I will keep to it. I ran and was right under the helicopter.

"RAN" I looked at her. She looked worried but nodded.

"HOP STEP JUMP" I had small pink wings around my ankles and jumped up to the helicopter.

Whe n I got in I found Tomi dead. Aerona was panting. I rushed to her.

"Are you ok Aerona?" I asked.

"MOM, WE NEED TO GET ROKO OUT" she said. I looked over to see a small scared boy. I sat Aerona down, her wounds were small.

"Roko, lets go back to big brother ok" I smiled to the boy. He lifted his head and looked right into my eyes. I reached out my hand and he grabbed. I lifted him into my arms.

"I have a parachute here" I looked out side to see how high we were, we were pretty high.

"Do you have one?" I asked.

"Yea its right here" she pointed and pushed me out of the helicopter.

"AERONA" I screamed. Roko was crying into my chest. I looked up at the helicopter to see that it…. It… it…. Exploded in mid air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hela~ I had to end this chapter here**

**Yoko~ WHY???**

**Hela~ I need the reviews to jump back up so I am cutting this chapter in half to add buzz**

**Kuro~ good job -_-**

**Mika~ 0_0 but what happen to Aerona?**

**Hela~ you will find out after ch. 44 of Shugo chara XDDDD**

**Yoko~ when you read it, send Hela a PM XDDDDDDDD**

**Hela~ remember to R&R please XD**

**Mika & Yoko & Kuro~~ *DOKI***

**Hela~ XDDDDDD**


	19. The train that doesn't move for Amu

**Hela~ T_T**

**Yoko~ Waz wrong?**

**Hela~ just watched the episode of House where Amber dies T_T**

**Kuro~ that was a sad episode!**

**Mika~ very sad**

**Yoko~ well get more water because now you have to write the 2nd to last chapter for this story!**

**Hela~ *balls out in tears***

**Kuro~ -_-**

**Mika~ Helena Payne (her longer name ;D) does not own Shugo chara or it's characters**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Amu POV~

I looked up to see the fire from the explosion. Roko was held tight to my chest. I turned my head to look down. I saw that the land was coming quick. But something hit my back, it was hot and it burned.

"AMU" I heard Miki yell.

"You got hit by medal plate" yelled Suu. I screamed in pain.

"AMUUUU" Dia yelled, she transformed with me and I floated down to the ground with Roko in my arms.

"AMU" Ikuto ran to me. I turned back to normal and I almost fell. Ikuto caught me in his arms. I breathed in heavily but then looked up.

"Aerona" I whispered.

"Amu she is gone, you saw the explosion" Tadase cried, trying to talk sense to me. I ignored him and stared up to the falling pieces. Then I saw a body falling I turned all wide eyed.

"AERONA" I screamed. Ikuto tried to hold me back but I moved to fast for him.

"DIAAA" I screamed, she nodded her head and followed.

"HEART: UNLOCK" I yelled. I jumped into the air rushing to the body I saw.

"AERONA" was all I could say to get her attention. See slowly opened her eyes to look in to mine.

"mom…" she mumbled. I grabbed her and held her close to me.

"Aerona it's all going to be ok"

"You should have stayed on the ground" she said.

"I would never leave you" I said as I squeezed her close.

Then my eyes started to grow heavy.

"Amu your getting tiered, you have to stay awake" Dia told me. My grip on Dia became weaker and weaker. I only had her hand in my hand as we fell. I closed my eyes and felt no more pain…. Nothing….. Heard nothing…… saw nothing. I felt…….Calm. Falling with the rain was calming as can be, no worry's just nothing.

**(Listen to The Scientist- by Coldplay XDDDDD)**

I opened my eyes to see that I was sitting, on a train. It wasn't moving just stayed. I looked around, it was just a normal subway train. I looked and saw nothing. I sighed and closed my eyes again.

"Guess this is the end" I snickered to myself. I felt relaxed and peaceful. I guess that is what death feels like.

"I thought it would be worse" I said.

"Well maybe if it was your death it would be" I heard a voice, I turned to see Aerona, leaning on a pole with her arms crossed. Her clothes were all sewn back together.

"I am dead, why else would I be hear?" I said.

"Well, maybe to say good-bye" Aerona tilted her head and took one step to the side.

"If you die........ I die to" I snapped.

"If you die, I would never die because I would have never lived" She walked over to me and sat across from me.

"But I don't want to say good-bye" my throat started to throb.

"You aren't really…. I will be back, as soon as you want" I looked down to the ground.

"But I want to stay here" Aerona snapped her head to look at me with a confused face.

"Why?"

"Because…. There is no pain, just a calm feeling, no change, no darkness, no hate"

"But there is also no love, no passion, no light, no sun"

"I can live with out those"

"No you can't, I know it's all scary but you have to live life, go to prom with Ikuto, have a family, get a job, all those things"

"But I want to stay with you" I looked up in to her golden eyes. I fell into her lap, and cried. She pet my head and smiled.

"It's going to be fine" She whispered to me.

"I don't want to leave you alone"

"But she won't be alone" I heard a familiar voice. I pulled my head up and looked to my left, a boy with red straight hair with blue eyes and a red coat. He stood next to a door.

"Akio" I said. I ran to him and hugged him to.

"I missed you Akio" I cried.

"Hush, everything will be fine" he comfort me.

"You both feel so warm and real here, I don't want to go if I have to lose this feeling" I said.

"But your missing something aren't you?" I looked at Aerona, who walked towards me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Normal POV~

(a/n: Same song of course XD)

"What?" Amu asked, dumb founded.

"There are people who don't want to lose you" Aerona pointed out the window. Amu looked at Aerona and Akio then the window.

She saw her self in Ikuto's arms. He was crying, yelling Amu's name over and over again.

Utau was buried in Kukai's eyes were closed to close the tears coming out. Utau helped the rain in soaking Kukai's shirt.

Rima was hitting Nagi in the chest, not hard, she was just mad and sad at did not want her to leave her alone.

Tadase was trying to comfort Yaya but he was crying at the same time.

Roko, the boy she saved was looking at Amu's body, and he let out one tear. The older boy just looked with grief on his face.

"We did our job, and we must sleep till we are needed again" Akio gently pushed Amu back and looked in her eyes. Amu heart was confused and twisted in a thousand ways. Aerona came up and hugged Amu from the back.

"But you still have a job to finish" she whispered into her ear.

"This train is only for Akio and me" Aerona turned Amu around. Amu looked down, her hair covered her eyes.

"Your grounded" she said. Aerona looked confused, along with Akio.

"When I see you again, your going to be grounded, for making me cry" Amu lifted her head to show her wet face, full of tears. Aerona looked at Amu then chuckled.

"Fine, but first you have to run to dad and tell him you love him"

"I will" Amu wiped her face.

"Don't be late, they are missing you already" Akio said. Amu hugged both of them before she looked out the window again. Ikuto was holding Amu close to him. He mouthed,_ 'I love you, please come back to me'_. She smiled and turned her head.

"See ya later" was the last thing Amu could come up with. Aerona and Akio chuckled and waved. Amu turned and opened the door.

"I wish I could have had one more day with her" Aerona said as she leaned on Akio's shoulder.

"Me too Aerona" he replied

"Me too"

**(A/N: Now Black Roses Red by Alana Grace)**

"AMU PLEASE COME BACK" Ikuto yelled hoping for an answer from his love. The rain started to wash the blood off her face when her eyes opened up.

"I LOVE YOU AMU" Ikuto yelled.

"I love you too Ikuto" Ikuto froze with this response. He looked into the honey golden eyes he fell in love with years ago. Amu looked at Ikuto and chuckled.

"What is so funny" Ikuto said. Amu wiped a tear off his face.

"The thought of you thinking that I would leave you" she said. Ikuto smirked and kissed Amu.

"What was that for?" Am snapped.

"That was your punishment for leaving me for that long"

(no song now XP)

"HEY LOVE BIRDS" Utau shouted. Amu moved her throbbing head.

"Are we invited to the blame Amu for all our wet faces…party?" Kukai asked. Amu looked and smiled.

"Of course" Amu arms opened up and everyone ran to give her a big hug.

"If you ever do that again I will kill you myself" Utau was still crying.

"That was not funny at all" Rima glared.

"I am so glad your back" Tadase said.

"You caused me to worry a lot Amu" Nagi sighed.

"you can't leave us like that again Amu" Yaya yelled.

"I was worried about you Amu" Kukai said with a grin on his face.

"I missed you guys to" Amu smiled.

As everyone started to calm down. Amu stood up to walk over to the two boys.

"Are you two alright?" Amu asked.

"Thanks to you miss" the older one spoke.

"What is your name?"

"Kisho madam"

"Ok, Kisho do you two need a ride home?"

"Yes miss"

"Alright, lets go" Amu reached out her hand. Kisho was skittish about taking her hand. Roko beat him to it. That was when Kisho just followed.

"Now don't cause any of your parents harm ok" Amu bend down to look at both of them.

"Yes miss" they said in unison. The two boys ran to the door and entered. Ikuto came up behind and hugged her.

"I bet you don't regret saving them" Ikuto whispered.

"Yea but I didn't save Aerona" Amu sighed.

"Who's Aerona?" Ikuto asked with a grin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hela~ XDDDD**

**Yoko~ 0_o Ikuto forgot about Aerona?**

**Kuro~ nice twist**

**Mika~ Yes, but the death scenes could use some work**

**Hela~ stop being so picky, it was hard to come up with a death scene.**

**Yoko~ We know Hela and plus it did not help watching the house episode did it?**

**Kuro~ I think it helped a bit XD**

**Mika~ Please R&R**

**Hela~ YES PLEASE!!!**


	20. Every one forgot the cat

**Hela~ Here is the next chapter XD**

**Yoko~ now that the hard part is over**

**Kuro~ it wasn't as good as Yoko's death, but the twist at the end was good XD**

**Mika~ I agree**

**Hela~ now its about time to end the story we have created**

**Kuro~ Helena Payne does not own Shugo chara or it's characters.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Normal POV~

"Your kidding right?" Amu laughed lightly.

"No, do I know her?" Ikuto looked confused when she turned around.

"You don't remember her?"

"No, I don't remember a girl Aerona" he said with a straight face. Amu felt that he wasn't lying.

"Aerona, the girl with blue hair like yours, honey golden eyes and had your smirk" Amu sad with a tear.

"Sorry Amu I don't remember her" Amu felt anger and pain, how could her forget his own daughter?

Why did he forget? Was it just her who remembered?

"Amu are you ok?" Ikuto asked.

"Yea, I need some sleep, my back hurts"

"I bet, running up all those stairs just to jump on a burning helicopter is a stretch for you" he said.

"Is that what happened?" Amu snickered.

"Yea, I guess you hit your head hard huh"

"Can you tell me what happened some more?"

Ikuto told her that they were at the karaoke place, when Amu just got up and left after Ikuto called her a child. When she was outside she saw a helicopter explode. Amu apparently ran up the stairs to help. Everyone followed after her. Amu jumped up on the helicopter and brought one small boy down to the ground getting her back burned slightly in the act. That was when Amu saw the other little boy, she went after him but was knocked out after she grabbed him. Tadase cast holy crown to catch both of them.

"What about…." Amu saw that they were passing where the gothic fair was, but the place was still in pieces. On a sign it said that they are building a large dome for fairs and concerts in two years. Amu looked at the sign and look at the ground, trying to think about what has happened.

"Ikuto what happened earlier today?" Amu asked.

"We made a plan to go to the Karaoke bar, you invited me, which was a surprise since I haven't talked to you in weeks"

"Wait weeks?" Amu asked confused. It was last night when they kissed half naked, surly Ikuto would not forget that?

"Yea, since school started" Ikuto explained. Amu was torn, she did not know if she had just dreamed it all up or if everyone forgot.

"Amu here we are" he said breaking her thought. Amu looked up to see her house.

"So do you mean what you said earlier?" Ikuto asked. Rubbing his head acting shy.

"What?" she asked confused of what he said.

"You said that you… l-…lo…loved me" Ikuto finally said what he wanted, now waiting for a answer back. Amu stood there in shock.

"Of course Ikuto, I meant every word" she said. Then Amu's shocked face jumped on to Ikuto's. Amu moved closer and closer to his face with hers. Finally she kissed him, Ikuto returned the kiss with on of his own. Amu was happy that she did not imagined that he loved her. It would have been a cruel yet great dream.

"Good night Ikuto" Amu pulled away walking to her door.

"G-g-good night Amu" Ikuto stuttered. Amu chuckled as she entered the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Next day~

~Normal POV~

Amu woke up to a bright day outside. She wiped her eyes and looked around her room. All the stuff Aerona gave her are now gone, like they were never there.

"I guess it was all in my head" Amu whispered to her self.

Amu got dressed for school then walked down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Looks like your up and ready early" her mother said.

"Mom, have you ever had a dream so really that you thought it was real?" Amu asked confused. Her mother sat down her pot filled with breakfast rice, and walked over to Amu.

"Amu, what was in your dream?" she asked.

"Well, it's like I saw my daughter and she was so real, but in the dream she needed help, so I helped her the best I could, but in the end she died, and everyone forgot her, except me" Amu finished her sentence.

Her mother looked at Amu trying to find a answer for her daughter. Amu looked at her mother and smiled half heartily.

"It's fine, just forget I said anything, may I have some breakfast?"

As Amu entered the school, she went straight to her homeroom. It was filled with the same amount of kids as it was earlier, before Aerona and Akio joined.

"Amu are you ok from yesterday?" Nagi jumped and asked.

"Huh?, oh, yea just a little light headed from the fall" she answered.

"I bet, that was a high fall you did just to save a boy" Utau said. Amu almost wanted to slap her, after all she almost wanted to slap Amu when Akio died. But she held back for her sake.

"Yea, those boys needed help"

"What if you died in the process?" Rima jumped in.

"I didn't die, and I won't die for a long time" Amu reinsured them all.

"Class has started, miss Utau please go to your class room" the teacher pointed to the door. Utau left and Amu seated down in her seat.

'love you' Amu heard out the window, but all there was only rain. Amu continued to doze off. The teacher would wake her up and make her do the math problems, everyone would laugh and she would sit back down.

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGG*

The last bell rang, Amu ran to the table in the trees.

"Hello Amu" Kukai said. The others were already at the table.

"Hi, so what are we talking about?" Amu asked.

"Just last night" Rima said sipping her tea.

"Amu are you really fine?" Tadase asked worried.

"Yea, do you guys remember a girl named Aerona?"

"The Celtic Goddess we studied?" Nagi answered. Amu thought back and remembered that they did study on Celtic gods back a few years ago, figures Nagi would have remembered that.

"Real, I met a girl named Aerona, I just wanted to know if you guys did to"

"No, I didn't" Utau shook her head, as did the others.

"What did she look like?" Rima asked.

"She had blue hair and golden eyes, she was tall and she always smirked" Amu explained.

"She sounds like she is related to Ikuto-niisan" Tadase said. Amu twitched at it because he was right.

"But Ikuto doesn't have golden eyes?" Utau explained.

"Just froget I asked" Amu sighed. Everyone looked at her and nodded, and started talking about other things. Amu just sat down and felt like the world was moving with out her. Was this the feeling on has when some one close to them dies? She asked her self.

'Maybe it's just me' Amu felt alone with knowing no one remembers Aerona at all. See could see everything around her in a blur. How everyone laughed at Rima's joke, Utau and Kukai in a small food challenge. Nagi and Rima battle it out to be her friend.

Amu found it hard to go back to normal life. How do you forget a girl who changed your life. To forget a sister, or brother.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Amu's POV~

How do I live now?

How do I forget a person soon to be. I can't talk to Ikuto about it, I bet that he will think that I am weird talking about a future child with him. He won't take me serious. I just want to know why this is happening to me. Why does no one know what has happened?

I could ask these questions but no one answered. I was alone while in a room full of people who knew me. But truly no one knew why I was so sad.

I kept with the flow and laughed at jokes, listened to gossip and acted cool & spicy for everyone. I had to deal with Saaya but she wasn't to big of a problem. Not when Ikuto dropped me off at school……. On his new motorcycle. I did not hear anything from Saaya after that.

After four years, Ikuto got into college, specializing in music of course. I have focused on business, Ikuto questioned why. I secretly smiled but knew that I had to prepare. I interned at Easter to get familiar with the business. I did not want to be a bad boss when I got the company. Kazuomi wasn't a bad man in the end. I found him very kind to me after he got over finding the embryo. He treated me like a daughter and often took care of me. At first I thought it was going to be awkward working there but I gained a few friends and learned a lot. I thought everything was starting to go back to normal, but I still thought of Aerona every now and then. She was not one you could forget very easily.

I still some times cryed when it rained but I was always happy after a few minutes. I could remember the song she sung for us.

_"Some day we'll reunite for all eternity" _

"Amu?" Ikuto came up to me.

"Yes?" I was putting down a file for Kazuomi on his desk before running to where Ikuto was standing.

"Are you enjoying your job?" he smirked. I turned around and looked out the window.

"Yea, but there are some things that are missing" I said.

"What?"

"A old friend that was gone"

"The Aerona girl?" He asked.

"No not her, she…. Was just a dream…. I just want more I guess" I said.

"Well, I can't bring back a old friend, but I could become yours?" I turned around to see what he was talking about. There he was, kneeling on the ground. He had a ring box in his hands.

"Amu, I love you and that is all I know, I want to be with you for years to come, I want to grow old with you and to have children, raise them, and then watch them with you…. I want…." before he could finish I kissed him,

"Is that a yes?" He asked chuckling.

"Of course Ikuto, I do" I kissed him again. I could not believe it, I am going to marry Ikuto.

I walked to my family's house excited. I ran to my mom with the good news. She jumped for joy. My father was crying and my sister screamed of excitement. I never felt so happy in my life. But then I had to call everyone else. I mean I can't just keep all this good news to myself, that would be selfish of me.... right ;D

"Utau, its me Amu"

"Why are you calling me at 12 at night?"

"I just got engaged" I screamed.

"To who?" she asked very sleepy.

"Brad Pitt" I kid.

"Really good… WHAT?"

"I was joking…. I am engaged to….IKUTO" I jumped screaming.

"WHAT, OMG YOUR KINDING RIGHT"

"NO I AM TELLING THE TRUTH"

"We need to plan everything"

"Yea but I need to call everyone else first"

"You do that and I will find some places for the wedding!!!" Utau hung up before Amu could say bye.

"Rima, it's Amu"

"WTF ARE YOU CALLING ME DURING MY DATE WITH NAGI" she shouted.

"It's 12 at night?" I said.

"Yea, but we are at my house watching movies, then I was about to kiss him when you called, this better be the most important news I have heard from you" Rima sounded angered.

"Well I wanted to tell you that I got engaged to Ikuto but I guess I will call back" Amu sounded all sad.

"Well you should have waited……WHAT!!!!"

"Yep I am engaged with Ikuto!!" I said back.

"OMG I can't believe it, when is the wedding, who is the bridesmaid, where is it, what dress"

"I don't know yet, he just asked me a few hours ago" I said calming her down.

"We need to meet, I will call you later for a time and place!!"

"bring Nagi to, he is also a friend"

"Yea, yea" Rima hung up. I sighed and began to dial Ikuto's number. I figure I will call the rest later.

"Hi beautiful" Ikuto answered. I blushed.

"H-h-hi Ikuto, I called your sister and Rima and told them"

"I know, Utau just called me, could you have waited till later?"

"Sorry I am just so happy" I said.

"I am to, why did you call, do you need anything?" He asked.

"I just wanted to hear your voice, Rima will be calling me with a meeting place for the start of planning" I told him. I was sitting on the couch in my parents house.

"Why don't you go home?" he asked.

"How did you know that I wasn't home?" I asked

"Because I am at your door and you are not inside"

"Fine, I will be there in a few minutes ok"

"Ok, love you

"Love you" this time I hung up.

"Sorry it was crazy trying to get here"

"That's fine" He kissed me then looked at me in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want this?" Ikuto asked.

"Ikuto I am not regretting this, I love you and that is all that matters"

"I don't want you to regret your choice"

"I will never regret my choice in marrying you" That was when I kissed him.

That night we made love. I was in my bed afterward right next to Ikuto, he had fallen asleep and I was right next to him. He looked just like he did when we were younger. I remembered all those times he came to my house to hide from Easter. I guess some things never change. I felt my eyes starting to close, I guess I was more tired then I would have guessed.

**~Dream, Normal POV~**

Amu found her self on the train again. She looked around curiously, trying to figure out was happening. This time the train was moving at a fast speed, bumps along the ride of course.

"So who is the world look after I was gone?" Amu knew the voice. She just smirked.

"It was boring at first but it is getting better"

"I am sorry I didn't tell you"

"About how everyone doesn't know who you are?"

"That's because since the past changed, I never had to leave the future" the voice explained.

"I figured that out after the second year" Amu respond back.

"Then why do you miss me so much?"

"You changed my life, forever"

"And I will change it again in nine months" Amu suddenly stood up and walked by the girl.

"N-N-N-NINE MONTHS?!"

"Well what did you expect?"

"But that means"

"Yep your Ego is Prego" the girl joked.

"This is the worst dream I have had in a long time"

"Why?" the girl asked with a small glare.

"No, it's just that means that I will have to marry in a few months if I want to fit in my dress" Amu said quickly to save herself.

"Well, now that you know, I suggest that you don't drink or anything"

"Yes Aerona, I won't drink any alcohol" Amu said sarcastically.

"Well, this time your only pregnant with one" Aerona said.

"Why?"

"Because someone else is pregnant with Akio" she smiled.

"Really?" Amu said surprised. Then it struck her.

"That means that you can love Akio with no regret!"

"I never regret loving him, just others did" Aerona quickly corrected.

"Yes, I know, but that means that no one will think any different!"

"Yea, he will look the same, but you don't like his mother"

"Why, who is it?"

"Saaya"

"Your kidding right? Won't he act different?" Amu asked.

"No, he will be sweet and innocent, just it will be hard to get him, I will have to try harder this time"

"I bet, I will try to help but I can't to much, I already mad her mad at me for life so I can't say much"

"Yea that is the problem, it will be like a reverse Romeo and Juliet"

"Better ending right?"

"We will see" Aerona said unsure. Amu sighed out of frustration of Aerona.

"My life will become a living hell" Amu said.

"Well, mine to" Aerona said. They both looked at each other and laughed out loud (lol).

"Well your meeting has come to an end" Aerona wiped the one tear in her eye.

"Yea, I bet it's almost morning huh"

"Yea, and plus you have to wait for a few more weeks till you can prove that your pregnant"

"Yea, so I might as well just be normal till then huh?" Aerona hugged Amu as hard as she could. Not wanting to let go.

"I will miss you"

"Me to" Aerona then let go as the train stopped.

"See ya soon ok" Amu waved at her.

"See ya soon, don't forget to name me Aerona got it!"

"Yes of course" Amu yelled as she got off the train.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hela~ this is the last chapter (almost ;D)**

**Yoko~ the next one will be the after the fact**

**Kuro~ Maybe you could make a second story based off this one**

**Hela~ that is why I added the whole Aerona and Akio issue**

**Mika~ so she could start on a another story based on that fact XD**

**Yoko~ Great plan**

**Hela~ Remember to R&R please**

**Kuro~ And FYI Hela is now taking German XD**

**Hela~ So I am trying to study more and more**

**Mika~ she is also taking Honors Chemistry…. Which reminds me, you have homework don't you?**

**Hela ^^; maybe**

**Mika~ *glares***

**Hela~ fine I will do it -_-**

**Yoko~ Thanks for reading XD**

**Yoko & Hela & Kuro & Mika ~ THANK YOU**

**Hela~ the video I make for every story will be out soon, I just have to choose some music XD**


	21. SORRY EVERYONE! PM FOR INFO

**Cat- Hello everyone**

**Yoko~ Where in the hell is Hela?**

**Cat-Not here?**

**Kuro~ WHERE IS SHE AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?**

**Cat- she is grounded**

**Kuro~ 0_0**

**Yoko~0_0**

**Mika~ yes and that means the story's will be on hold for a couple weeks**

**Cat- sorry for the inconvenience**

**Kuro~ who are you?**

**Cat- her sister**

**Yoko~ did you hack into Hela's computer**

**Cat- ;-) **

**Mika~ See you soon!!!**


	22. Sequel?

**Hela~ I AM BACK XDDD**

**Yoko~ Yayaya!!!**

**Kuro~ what did you do?**

**Hela~ I came home late and got grounded for 2 weeks T-T**

**Mika~ Now you are back so every think is fine now**

**Hela~ *sigh* I love my computer **

**Cat~ Hi!**

**Hela~ GET OUT OF HERE!!**

**Cat~ No**

**Hela~ *Gun drawn* NOW**

**Yoko~ Helena does not own any thing of Shugo Chara**

**Hela~ Die!!!**

**

* * *

**

**~Normal POV~**

"**Aerona stop moving"**

"**But mom, I don't like the uniform" The small girl whined.**

"**Well, it is your 5th grade uniform and you will like it, anyway, isn't Akio going to be there" The mother hinted. The younger girl blushed and went to grab her bags. Her mother went into her room to get dressed. Aerona ran down the hall then down the stairs to see her father.**

"**Here's is breakfast" her father gave her a plate of pancakes and sausage. **

"**Thanks daddy" she stuffed it all down her throat, the father looked slightly disgusted but did not pay much attention. **

"**Ikuto where is the black skirt I just bought?" The mother was at the top of the stairs with her pj bottoms on and **

"**It is under the red one you wore yesterday Amu" The little girl looked up the stairs to see her mother blush slightly on the cheeks. Then looked back at her father who had a small smirk on his face.**

"**Sick" was all the girl said.**

"**Well seeing you stuff down those pancakes aren't appetizing either" The father snapped when he grabbed the milk out of the fridge. The girl glared then went back to finish her plate. **

"**Are you ready Aerona?" The mother walked to the door and slipped her shoes on. **

"**Mom watch out or else you will…" it was to late, she tried to warn her mother that the floor was still wet from the night before, after the performance by her father the famous Violinist. **

**Unfortunately her mother fell back wards and landed on her bum.**

"**Slip" Aerona sighed. So did the father, after all, her mother was one of the most successful business women in the world, owning parts of all the major companies. Funds major NASA research project and owns a major four star hotel company. **

"**Ow" all the mother said. The girl put on her jacket and went to help her mother up. **

"**Thank you Aerona" The little girl pulled her up then smirked, the mother knew what was coming next.**

"**Maybe if your legs weren't so sore from last night with dad you would be able to walk" Aerona smirked and walked out the door.**

"**Ikuto" the mother turned to look at her husband who just got finished gagging from Aerona's comment.**

"**Yes honey?"**

"**He is defiantly yours" the mother walked out the door with a smirk, leaving the father out in the cold.**

"**Aerona, be careful of Akio, you know his mother does not approve of you"**

"**I don't care mother, I like him and I know he likes me to" Aerona looked out the window.**

**The mother sighed looking at her daughter.**

"**Driver are we there yet?" **

"**Almost madam" They both stayed impatient and quiet.**

"**Aerona I know he loves you but I need to work out things with his mother, just wait, soon she will see the goodness in you" Amu smiled at Aerona. Aerona turned her head then let out a small chuckle.**

"**I know that mom, I just want things to hurry up, I mean it would be a lot easier if he was my brother"**

**Amu let out a forced laughed.**

"**yea I bet"**

* * *

**Hela~ Any way, I am now reading a cool series!!**

**Yoko~ the "Gallagher Academy" right?**

**Kuro~ Oh the one with the spy school right!!**

**Hela~ yea, the first one is "I'll tell you I dove you, but then I'd have to kill you"**

**Yoko~ then "Cross my Heart, Hope to Spy" that was the best XD**

**Mika~ then "Don't judge a girl by her cover" that had a great twist!!**

**Hela~ can't wait till the fourth on comes out!!!!! XDD**

**Yoko~ Please comment on the whole story and if you want Hela to create a sequel!!**

**Kuro~ Remember, we love those who comment XDDDDD**


End file.
